For The Love Of A Girl
by MH96
Summary: Jamie has been dating Teagan Maya Jones-Lavin for almost a year. The beginning of their life together. They are both brought up from different backgrounds, how will that go down with the rest of the Reagan family, especially the fact that she works for the FBI! Will they follow their hearts? Will a surprise return of Sydney ruin everything they have? Possible crossover with CM.
1. Meet The Reagan's!

**For The Love of a Girl **

**Chapter 1 – Meet The Reagan's!**

**Any speech written in **_italics _**during this chapter is TJ speaking Hebrew. **

The early morning sun began to shine through Jamie Reagan's bedroom window directly on his king sized bed, causing him to stir from deep within his slumber. Feeling his girlfriend of almost a year; Teagan Maya Jones-Lavin or TJ to her friends, snuggled into his bare chest, her naked form practically on top of his. Jamie opened his eyes slowly, to allow time for them to adjust to the light, he looked across to the alarm clock situated on his bedside table, and it read 09:15 AM. Switching his position ever so slightly, Jamie began pressing gentle kisses up and down the column of TJ's neck, causing her to wake with a tired sile plastered on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," Jamie murmured huskily, the sleep drifting from his voice, before pressing his lip on hers for a passion filled morning kiss, softly rolling over on top of TJ.

Breaking the kiss, which had left them both breathless, Jamie pressed his weight on his forearms as TJ just looked into his green hazel eyes.

"It is a good morning," with that TJ wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck pulling him down into another kiss, before letting her hands wander over his muscular fit body.

Jamie swiped his tongue across TJ's bottom asking for access to the depths of her mouth, which she granted; their tongues entered the battle for dominance. They both knew where this was heading, and seeing as how they were both naked already it made it even more difficult to resist the temptation of making love. Jamie slid his arms up and down TJ's slim and toned body, kissing, sucking, and licking his way down her body, paying particular attention to her ample breasts.

"Oh! Jamie!" TJ gasped, arching her back to allow him better access.

Jamie continued his descent over her body, till he reached her wet core, he began rubbing her swollen nub before slipping a finger into her warm depths, adding another and another, till three digits were pumping in and out of her depths with a piston like movement.

"I need you!" TJ was panting with due to the sensations, whilst writhing with pleasure under Jamie's well-built body.

"I love you," Jamie exclaimed breathless at the feeling of his hard length, which TJ now had in her grip pumping him up and down in rhythm with his fingers inside her heat.

He removed his fingers slowly from her warm depths savouring the moment, and swiftly entered her with one thrust.

"Oh! Jamie don't stop!" TJ moaned out trembling slightly over her words rocking her hips to meet each thrust.

"Tee, so tight, oh!" Jamie groaned aloud, still thrusting into TJ at a steady pace.

Jamie hands massaged her ample breasts causing her to moan against his touch, whilst he thrust into her balls deep. Taking her right erect nipple in his mouth, he began sucking, licking and nipping her nipple and the surrounding breast, massaging the other breast with his left hand, before switching breasts.

Wrapping her arms around his back, pulling Jamie closer to her body, full skin to skin contact. TJ pressed her lips on his neck, lightly sucking on the sensitive pulse points to sensualise the feelings as she lifted her hips to meet his each thrust.

Half an hour later the couple were basking in the glow of their morning love making, the smell of sex filled the room. Jamie was holding the women he had fallen head over heels in love with, drawing lazy patterns on her bare hip.

"I want to come with me to Sunday dinner with my family, I want everyone to know that I am in love with you," Jamie admitted, TJ turned around so she could study his face to see if he was telling the truth or not, he passed it was the truth.

"Ok, if you're sure, I love you to," TJ told her boyfriend before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We really should get up to get ready," Jamie thought aloud as he admired his girlfriend.

"Hmmm, but I like it here," TJ groaned, and then her stomach grumbled causing both adults to laugh aloud.

"Well you sound hungry, so how about I make breakfast and you have a shower," Jamie suggested as he placed a hand over her grumbling stomach.

"Ok, I'm up, it sounds good baby," TJ smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Now go, I'm naked under here and we all know what happens when you see me like that," TJ laughed as she pulled the covers high around her body.

"Tease," Jamie mumbled looking at the clock; it said 10:00 AM.

Being now ten o'clock, Jamie got out of bed slipped on his boxer shorts which had been strewn across the room the night before and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving his girlfriend to have a shower and get changed. Within ten minutes he could hear the shower being turned on, he continued to make omelettes for breakfast for them both in just his boxers, and it was summer after all.

Jamie sat at the island eating his omelette and drinking his coffee in deep thought, such deep thoughts that he didn't notice that the shower had been switched off and TJ had entered the kitchen wearing hot pants style denim shorts and red strappy tunic style top, and red converse hi-tops, and the star of David pendent necklace which she never really took off, which not only showed off her body but her tattoos. She had put her service weapon and credentials in her small messenger bag. TJ was five foot seven; with short spiky blonde hair with bleach blonde highlights (think Miley Cyrus short hairstyle), she has five tattoos; a Welsh dragon on her back, a Celtic knot on her coccyx, the star of David on her right arm, an American flag and eagle on her her chest just below her collarbone, and loyalty in Japanese on her left arm. TJ is half Welsh, half Israeli, but an American citizen raised in Detroit, Michigan, she has dual citizenship with America and Israel and the tattoos that she has represent her dual nationality and Jewish upbringing.

TJ is a FBI Supervisory Special Agent based at the New York office specialising in profiling and child advocacy, has three PhD's to her name in Criminology, Linguistics and Psychology, speaks twelve different languages, signs ASL, can lip read and is musically talented being able to sing, dance and play the guitar, piano, drums, and bass.

Walking up behind her boyfriend she wrapped her arms around him whilst he was in deep thought placing a kiss behind his ear lobe where she knew that he had always been sensitive. He turned around pulling her into his lap admiring how beautiful she looked.

"Hey your turn, thank you for making breakfast," TJ thanked her boyfriend after gaining his attention, being pulled into Jamie's lap; Jamie looked her over only admiration in his eyes.

"Well your welcome, you look amazing," Jamie complemented his girlfriend.

"You should release me, so you can have a shower," TJ offered as she ran her hands through his already messy hair.

"Alright, alright I am going, my family are going to love you," Jamie released her from his grip, stood in his boxers gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

After finishing breakfast, and they had both gotten ready pretty quickly. Jamie was wearing khaki shorts, a white t-shirt and Nike hi-tops. Within, twenty minutes after leaving Jamie's flat they had arrived outside Frank Reagan's house.

"You ready?" Jamie asked his girlfriend, sitting in the car, taking her hand in his as a show of support.

"As I'll ever be, let's go," TJ said as she opened her car door and exited the vehicle, Jamie followed her out of the car.

Walking up to the front door hand in hand, the thirty four year old Reagan son knocked on the door keeping twenty eight year old girlfriend, TJ close by his side. Henry Reagan, Jamie's grandpa opened the door, he looked at Jamie then the beautiful young women stood beside him.

"Hey kiddo, you're just in time and who is this beautiful young lady?" Henry asked with a smile as he let them both into the house.

"Hey grandpa, this is my girlfriend Teagan Maya Jones-Lavin, Tee this is my grandfather Henry Reagan," Jamie introduced TJ to Henry.

"Pleasure to meet you," Henry took TJ's hand and brought to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr Reagan, call me TJ," TJ blushed and smiled.

"Only if you call me Henry," Henry told TJ with a chuckle.

"Why don't you to come through to the kitchen I'm sure everyone would love to meet you," Henry led the coupe to the kitchen even though Jamie knew exactly where it was he didn't want to throw TJ to the wolves and leave her alone with his family.

Walking through the house, to the kitchen where the whole Reagan family was gathered helping make Sunday lunch, both Jack and Sean helping Linda with the dessert, Erin and Nicky checking on the meat in the oven, Danny, Frank were sorting out drinks.

"Guy's Jamie is here and he's brought a friend," Henry informed the family as he stepped into the kitchen followed by Jamie and TJ, causing the Reagan family to all look at Jamie and TJ who had fully entered the kitchen.

"Hey guy's, this is my girlfriend Teagan Maya Jones-Lavin, Tee this is my family, Danny my older brother, Erin my older sister, Linda my sister in law, Jack and Sean Linda and Danny's sons, Nicky Erin's daughter, Frank Reagan my dad." Jamie gestured to each individual family member as he introduced them.

The family looked in shock at Jamie and his girlfriend, Frank walked towards Jamie and broke the silence that awkwardly surrounded the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Teagan," Frank patted his son on the back before shaking TJ's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you all commissioner sir," TJ exclaimed quite unsure as to how to address Jamie's father.

"Frank please, only commissioner at work," Frank smiled, which came to be a great comfort to TJ as she was so nervous to be finally meeting the Reagan's.

"I think you can call me TJ then," TJ said in reply with a wide grin, feeling more at ease.

The rest of the family continued to work on dinner when, the men went into the living area with Jack and Sean leaving TJ with Linda, Erin and Nicky in the kitchen. Knowing that Jamie's last serious ended in a break up the Reagan family were always hesitant in welcoming new girlfriends to the family.

"So how did you and Jamie meet?" Erin asked leaning against the island.

"Well, I ran into him literally," TJ giggled at the memory of running into Jamie both of them landing on the ground. "I was going for a run after I returned from Tel Aviv visiting my father and I wasn't looking where I was going and just ran into him." TJ explained.

"Wow, that's romantic," Nicky stated as she entered the conversation. "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year, eleven months this month," TJ stated as she began to fiddle with her necklace.

"You've been together for eleven months, how come we hadn't met you sooner, it seems pretty serious." Erin pointed out.

"My work commitments, I was in Israel with my father for a little while, whilst we have been dating," TJ told the three Reagan women.

"Israel?" Erin questioned.

"My father is Israeli, my mother is Welsh, and I was born in here in the states." TJ answered the questioned vaguely.

"What do you for work?" Linda asked pulling plates out of the cupboard for dinner, realising that the topic of her parents was awkward to say the least.

"I'm an FBI Supervisory Special Agent with the behavioural analysis unit but I am also a translator and child advocate based here in New York." TJ explained her job role, to the three women in the room.

"I here that the BAU is a prestigious unit to be in," Linda exclaimed as she began dishing up dinner.

"Yes it is, but I wouldn't wish the sights we see on anyone," TJ admitted.

"You're a translator what languages can you speak?" Nicky asked changing the subject whilst helping Linda with the dishing up.

"Twelve languages so far not including English; Hebrew, French Italian, Spanish, Arabic, Farsi, Russian, Welsh, Croatian, Polish, Romani, and Pashto, I guess languages just come easy to me." TJ listed the languages she spoke.

Meanwhile, Frank, Henry, Danny and Jamie were sat in the living are with Jack and Sean who were playing with Lego. Jamie knew this was coming, the talk. He knew they would want to know all about her and whether it was serious.

"So, Teagan," Frank began to talk to his youngest son.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jamie asked in return, a smile growing on his face.

"You love her, don't you, I see it in your eyes when you look at her, it's the same look I had with your mom." Frank explained his reasoning.

"Yeah I do love her," Jamie admitted with a light blush of embarrassment.

"Aww my little bro is growing up," Danny joked.

"I saw the Star of David gold necklace, she's Jewish isn't she," Henry recalled from meeting her on the doorstep.

"Her dad's from Israel and her mom is from Wales," Jamie answered the question; he had met Elijah Lavin and Angharad Seren Jones already. "She is Jewish yes."

"How long have you both been together?" Frank asked genuinely interested in the relationship.

"Almost a year," Jamie answered before taking a swig of his drink.

"A year? How come we never heard about her till now?" Danny asked slightly irritated that his younger brother had kept something serious from him.

"Just hear me out before you get angry, TJ had work commitments in Israel with her father for a few months whilst we have been dating, for five months our only correspondence was via letters, emails and phone calls." Jamie explained hastily, and he thanked god when Linda called out to say dinner was ready.

Sitting at the table, which had been slightly extended for the new addition to the meal, Jamie at next to Teagan opposite Jack and Sean, Nicky sat next to her mother, Frank and Henry sat at either end of the table, and Danny and Linda sat next to their sons. They held each other's hands as they said grace like they did at every meal; this made TJ feel slightly uncomfortable as she had never experienced something like this ever. As the meal started so did the conversation, which instead of being on cases, and family matters, today it revolved around Jamie and Teagan.

"So is TJ a part of our family now?" Sean asked no one in particular ever so innocently as he feasted on his dinner.

"Well I hope so," Jamie answered his nephews question with a hopeful smile on his face, placing his right hand on her left thigh.

"She sounds cool," Jack said excitedly, causing everyone at the table to chuckle.

"Well I personally think it's great you have met someone as lovely as TJ," Linda told her brother in law.

"So do I it's so romantic," Nicky said happily.

"How old are you, you look really young?" Sean asked.

"Sean, you don't ask a ladies age, it's impolite." Danny scolded his youngest son.

"Why?" Sean asked very confused as to why it is impolite to ask in the first place.

"It's alright, I'm twenty eight," TJ spoke up for the first time during dinner.

Jamie still had yet to inform Frank, Henry and Danny of the fact that Teagan works for the FBI, and quite frankly he was starting to become nervous, especially when Nicky broached the subject. Feeling her boyfriend start to get nervous, she slipped her hand into his under the table.

"Grandpa did you know that TJ works for the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI?" Nicky asked.

"No I didn't, it's a great unit," Frank gave a politician's answer.

Suddenly breaking the conversation TJ's phone began to ring; she pulled her phone out of its holster on her shorts and looked at her caller ID and stood from her seat.

"Sorry, excuse me; I've got to take this," TJ exclaimed as she stepped out of the dining room, into the kitchen, the only room she knew how to get back from.

"_Hello father_," TJ answered the phone.

"_Hello Maya_," Elijah always called TJ by her Hebrew first name ever since she was born.

"_Father, what can I do for you?_"

"_I have arrived in New York and I'm at your house but you're not here."_

_"I'm having dinner with Jamie's family, I will leave and let you into my house but then I am coming back to the Reagan house." _

"_How about I meet you at the commissioner's house._"

"_How did you know I was here?_"

"_When you are the deputy director of the Mossad it's not that heart sweetheart._"

"_Alright, I'm not going to argue with you but just don't do anything stupid, is your security detail with you?" _

_"Yes they are, I will be there in twenty minutes." _Elijah TJ's father ended the was coming to Frank Reagan's house; the clash of the fathers would start in roughly twenty minutes time. TJ sighed angrily before sliding her phone back into its holster.

Leaning against the island in the kitchen, TJ closed her eyes trying to think of a way to explain why her father was going to turn up here at the house. Then it hit her, Jamie had learnt some ASL she could sign it to him. She soon stood up straight when she saw a small figure stood by the door, it was Jack, and he soon scurried back to the dining room once she had spotted him.

Entering the dining room a few minutes after Jack, she took her place next to Jamie, Jack watched her closely before breaking the silence that the family had succumbed to.

"TJ was saying funny words into her phone." Jack stated looking at his mother, Linda.

"Sorry, Jack I was speaking Hebrew, sorry if that scared him." TJ apologised.

"Everything alright?" Jamie asked his girlfriend with a worried look on his face, all eyes were on TJ.

Not wanting to say it aloud Teagan began signing. 'My father just called he is on his way here right now.' Jamie, ignored the looks coming from his family and signed in reply 'Let's take this outside'.

"Can you excuse us please?" Jamie said whilst standing away from the table. "Dinner was delicious thank you."

"I second that, it was delicious, thank you." TJ followed Jamie into the hallway.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, what would you like to happen between Frank and Elijah in the next chapter? Tell me what you think. It's my first Blue Bloods fic. **


	2. Clash Of The Father's!

**Chapter 2 – Clash of the Fathers **

**Any speech written in **_italics_** during this chapter is TJ speaking Hebrew.**

Leaving the dining room Jamie and Teagan stood in the hallway outside the kitchen, without saying a word Jamie pulls her into a tight, warm embrace in an attempt to comfort his girlfriend. Jamie knew that Teagan had never had a good relationship with either of her parents, and Elijah coming her to New York unannounced, was bound to set her off. Since they had started dating, Jamie had broken down the walls that TJ used to surround herself with in order to protect her, allowing her to show emotion around him, Teagan just buried her head into Jamie's chest.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Jamie tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"You don't know that, whenever my father shows up there is always trouble, either that or he has an agenda, I don't want him to ruin everything, and I just can't cope with him right now, not after last time." TJ started to ramble on, about any thought that cropped up in her mind , she started to panic, didn't seem to be the big bad ass FBI agent anymore, but a scared girlfriend in need of some support.

Back in the dining room Linda and Erin had taken a lead with the conversation at the table, trying to encourage the rest of the family to try and give TJ a chance.

"She's good for him you know, have you noticed Jamie change anything about himself in the past year?" Erin asked the family, they all shook their heads, no.

"Well then you should give her a chance, she isn't trying to change Jamie, she is falling in love and you guys are impossible to deal with, just because she is with the FBI and not the NYPD." Linda stated becoming irritated, especially with her husband.

"I see where you're coming from I will apologise to Teagan when they come back in, where did they go anyway?" Frank exclaimed, genuinely feeling sorry about his actions towards his youngest son's girlfriend.

"And when did he learn to sign?" Danny asked more welcoming than at the beginning.

The rest of the Reagan family continued to talk about Jamie and Teagan including Jack and Sean, all except Linda and Erin as it was their turn to clear the table, to prepare for today's dessert of apple pie, standing in the doorway of the dining room, looking right at the younger couple, eavesdropping.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Jamie still held TJ in a warm embrace whilst she just drew comfort from him. Totally oblivious to the fact that Linda and Erin were listening in on their conversation in the hallway.

"I'm going to be here with you the whole way through, but we should tell my dad." Jamie told her softly before fusing his lips with hers, taking the opportunity to protest away from her.

Holding TJ in his arms, Jamie broke the kiss, and looked into her blue green eyes which complimented her slightly tanned complexion well.

"I love you," Jamie murmured quietly, staring into his girlfriend's eyes deeply.

"I love you to," TJ whispered in reply as she drew comfort from her best friend, her rock, and her lover.

Erin and Linda watched the interaction between the couple from the doorway intently, before stepping out into the hallway making their presence known. They quietly squeezed past the couple and into the kitchen and made a start on preparing the apple pie, stealing glances at Jamie and TJ, who still remained in the hallway.

"What do think happened?" Erin asked her sister in law, retrieving the apple pie from the oven.

"I don't know but she seems upset," Linda said quietly in reply.

"Yeah she does, they are good together though, and they complete each other, plus they understand the stresses of a job in law enforcement." Erin suggested as she sliced the pie.

"I agree, we should tell them dessert is ready." Linda whilst she stirred the custard as she heated it up on the stove.

Jamie and TJ had since broken the hug, Teagan had waked over to her bag by the front door and put her gun a Glock G17 on her hip in its holster and slid her FBI badge around her neck on its neck chain, and credentials hooked on to her shorts, also including her Mossad credentials, and headed towards the kitchen holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Hey do you guy's need any help?" Jamie asked wrapping his arm around TJ's waist.

"Yeah sure, if you want, could you take these in for dad and grandpa?" Erin asked the younger couple before handing Jamie and Teagan two bowls of apple pie, one each.

"Sure," TJ said as she headed out of the room followed by Jamie.

Walking into the dining room the rest of the Reagan men were in deep conversation, about Jamie and TJ, though as they entered the room the room went quiet silent. TJ placed Henry's pie on the table in front of him, giving him a soft smile, as Jamie gave his father his dessert. The male members caught a glimpse of TJ's badge and her gun. Nobody made a comment as to why TJ was now packing heat and wearing her badge. Both TJ and Jamie stayed in the dining room taking their seats back at the table.

"I'm sorry Teagan, if I judged you earlier." Frank exclaimed as he apologised for his actions.

"It's alright, all is forgiven." TJ replied with a smile at Franks which he reciprocated.

Within five minutes the Reagan family and TJ were enjoying their dessert when Jamie broke the silence looking over at his girlfriend next to him.

"We have something to tell you guys, well it's kind of important," Jamie stated awkwardly as he didn't know how to word the fact that Teagan's father, deputy director of Mossad Elijah Malachi Lavin was going to arrive at the house in under ten minutes.

"You haven't got her TJ pregnant have you? She isn't drinking alcohol." Danny asked loudly in shock, but surprising everyone else, especially his wife who looked at him mortified.

TJ, who was taking a sip of her water when Danny had started talking, began coughing and spluttering at his statement, in shock that he could even suggest that. Jamie jumped into action, gently tapping her on the back until the coughing subsided.

"No Tee, isn't pregnant at least I don't think so, though it has something to do with her family, and Teagan doesn't drink," Jamie told the family.

"I'm definitely not pregnant." Teagan laughed slightly enjoying the more relaxed atmosphere with the Reagan's.

"Teagan's father is on his way here, to the house right now, with his security detail," Jamie informed the family.

"How does he know where we live?" Henry asked completely bewildered as to how TJ's father would know where the police commissioner lives.

"He is a very powerful figure in Israel…" Jamie began to explain before Teagan took over.

"My father Elijah Reaven Lavin is the deputy director of the Mossad in Israel." TJ explained her father's job role to the family, earning several gasps from Erin, Linda and even Nicky.

"Boys can you go play in the other room, please." Danny demanded.

When Jack and Sean had left the room, the conversation continued revolving around Teagan's family and the motion of Eli arriving at the Reagan house.

"Mossad?" Frank breathed out slowly.

"Yes sir," TJ placed her Mossad credentials along with her FBI credentials on the table, for everyone to see.

"And what do with Mossad?" Danny asked studying her credentials.

"After I served my compulsory two years in the Israeli army along with my cousin Ziva David, her father is the director of Mossad and my father's brother in law; I joined Mossad as an Officer and was part of the Kidon unit along with Ziva, after gaining my degrees from Cal Tech. I was born in Detroit, Michigan and I graduated high school at the age of eight, having an IQ of 193, I gained a full scholarship for Cal Tech, where I studied and gained my PhD's in Psychology, Linguistics and Criminology, my MA's in Anthropology and Sociology and my BA in Criminalistics. I have dual citizenship with both America and Israel and was recruited by the FBI when I came back over to the states at the age of twenty three." TJ explained, as everyone listened to her eagerly trying to find out more about her, after explaining TJ put her credentials back on her hip.

Elijah Reaven Lavin married Ilayah Salit David four years after TJ was born, after all TJ was conceived by accident whilst Angharad Seren Jones was working for doctors without borders.

"Wow," was all Henry could say.

"I know it is a lot to take in but I really need you to know that I had no idea my father was going to pull a stunt like this, especially today, the day I meet my boyfriend's family." TJ rambled on.

"It's going to be fine," Jamie reassured his girlfriend pulling her into a sideward hug, softy kissing her forehead.

"You knew all of this?" Erin asked in disbelief at her younger brother.

"Yeah, Teagan and I don't have secrets from each other, she told me most of it on our fourth date when we realised that it was going to be more than just a few dates, Tee tried to push me away, I told her that all that matters is that you're here with me, and we are still together now." Jamie smiled recalling their first dates together.

"I'm so sorry about this, I tried to tell him to head to my house but he is stubborn, that was the phone call I got earlier. He is also the reason I am wearing my gun and wearing my badge, just in case it goes south like it has done in the past, I would never endanger your family with my family's antics, one consolation is that he has his own security detail this time, of around ten Mossad officers." TJ explained his arrival in more detail.

"Teagan it's alright, you didn't expect him to do that, and I can always call for more bodies from the NYPD to support his stay." Frank offered Teagan.

"Thank you, I didn't even know he was coming till just under an hour ago," TJ stated looking down at her watch. It had been half an hour ago he could arrive any minute.

"What does the Kidon unit specialise in?" Nicky asked her uncle's girlfriend, not realising what a sensitive topic it actually is.

"I'm not sure I can explain that Nicky, sorry." TJ stated as she fiddled with her Star of David pendent necklace.

The Kidon unit specializes in assassinations, paramilitary operations, sabotage, and psychological warfare. TJ being a control officer, she had intensive training from an early age, she is very skilled in hand to hand combat, shooting being sniper trained and knife throwing.

"It's ok, I understand, what was it like growing up, did you travel a lot between your parents?" Nicky asked, almost relating to the fact that her parent's Erin and John Boyle have separated and live far apart, though not as far as Israel.

"Yes, I did between going to college, I travelled a lot to send time with my father, though after college as I was in Israel as part of my job in the Israel Defence Force for my two years in the Israeli Army the Tzahal which is compulsory for all Israeli women, and I spent little time in the US until I came back five years ago." Teagan explained thoroughly.

The family continued to talk, discussing protection for the Reagan family and for deputy director Lavin. All the male members of the Reagan family fetched their guns, from the gun safe under the stairs and holstered them on their hip. When the doorbell rang out throughout the house, and the older members of the Reagan family walked to the front door, TJ had her hand on her gun, Mossad credentials in her hand. Frank opened the door to reveal two Mossad officers in front of Elijah, TJ stepped forward and began talking to the officers in charge of her father's protection detail.

"_Make sure you cover the entire building._" TJ instructed as she held her credentials up in front of them.

"_We are all set up Maya can we come in?_" The older of the two officers at the door asked the FBI Special Agent.

"_Of course Malachi, it's good to see you, come in just make sure your gun is hidden from sigh there are children in the house. Is Novak with you?" _TJ told them as she let them inside, her father guarded by four officers the other six were guarding the Ben-Shimon was TJ's former partner at Mossad, and still is a good friend.

"_Yes, she is my new partner._" Malachi answered simply as he entered the house nodding towards the Reagan family.

"_You are so sleeping with her._" TJ chuckled at the look Malachi gave her.

"_Maya!_" TJ's father exclaimed harshly under his breath.

Turning towards the Reagan family, TJ hid her gun under her top as not to scare Jack and Sean. Teagan began introducing members of her father's protection detail and her father. She hugged her father.

"_Hello father,_" TJ greeted with a soft smile, pulling him into an embrace.

"_Maya you get more beautiful every time I see you,_" the deputy director claimed as he welcomed the hug, pressing a kiss to each cheek as the European greeting for a loved one.

"This is my father deputy director Elijah Reaven Lavin, _be nice._" TJ introduced gesturing to her father, after releasing him from the tender embrace. "This is Jamie's family, Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, Henry Reagan, Danny and his wife Linda and two sons Jack and Sean, Erin and her daughter Nicky, and you know Jamie already." Teagan introduced her boyfriend's family to her father, Jack and Sean had since been called down to be with the rest of the family in the living hallway.

Elijah shook hands with the male family members, kissed the female relatives on the cheek and crouched down to Jack and Sean's level and fist pumped them both. What surprised the Reagan's was when Lavin pulled Jamie into a full blown man hug, patting him on the back. Malachi stayed close by being the deputy director's personal bodyguard, the second Mossad officer Mali Liat Novak was sweeping through the house making sure it is safe before returning standing next to Malachi. The rest of the detail was in place outside or by the car.

"Jamie, it good to see you again, I hope you have taken good care of my daughter." Elijah murmured into Jamie's ear as he embraced him, Jamie just nodded.

Elijah Reaven Lavin is around six foot six, has salt and pepper coloured hair, with deep tanned skin, surprisingly for his age of fifty he was still very muscular and physically fit making him quite handsome still to the ladies.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I have caused I am only ever in the states for a few days at a time to see my daughter amongst meeting up with a few diplomats, as well as my niece in DC." Elijah informed the family, which had since taken up residence in the living area.

"It's nice to meet you also," Frank exclaimed as he sat down in his chair.

"_Father, please don't threaten the family of the man I am in love with,_" TJ almost pleaded with her father. She may not have had the traditional father daughter relationship but she loved him.

"_I wouldn't do that to my only daughter, consider this my first step to my redemption, I'm sorry for not being the father you always wanted._" Elijah admitted to his only child, he and Iliyah had three sons; Michael aged twenty two, David aged nineteen and Emmanuel Lavin aged seventeen.

"_You are on the road to being forgiven father. How are Michael, David and Emmanuel?_" TJ asked her father with a smile, the familiar twinkling appearing in her eyes.

"_They are good, looking forward to seeing their older sister again, especially Emmanuel he looks up to you._" Elijah told TJ about her brothers, with a smile plastered on his face.

"_Tell them I miss them._" Teagan stated with a smile.

Teagan sat next to Jamie; he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. Elijah, Frank and Henry were in deep conversation and Jack and Sean had started to become restless.

"Jack, Sean," TJ called out gaining the younger boys attention. "Do you guys want to play outside, I here you are pretty good at soccer, I'll come out and join you in a minute, but I must tell you I used to be pretty good." TJ didn't even get a chance to finish before both Reagan boys were running outside to play, dragging their older cousin Nicky with them.

"I guess they wanted to get out of here," TJ joked with her boyfriend. "Care to join me or are you afraid you might lose again?" Teagan teased as she released herself from his grip and ran looking for the back door.

"I didn't lose I let you win," Jamie corrected her with a quirk of his eyebrows as he followed her, catching her quickly he picked her up from around the waist, coming up behind her spinning her around, both of them laughing.

Erin, Linda and Danny became alert when Jack, Sean and Nicky were calling them, Jamie and TJ were closer so they responded falling their calls to the back door which was being guarded by a Mossad officer, Nadir Malamud. Though Danny, Linda and Erin came behind Jamie and TJ.

"_Nadir, you can let them outside, I'm going with them._" TJ spoke calmly and in Hebrew with a slight nod of her head, which Nadir reciprocated and allowed the children, Jamie, Erin, Danny, Linda and TJ outside. "_Thank you." _

Jack and Sean began kicking the ball about, the rest of the family outside started to join in bit by bit until they were all playing except for Henry, Frank and Elijah who were sat in the living area, surprisingly playing cards drinking whisky like they had known each other for years.

Today hadn't turned out so bad in the end.

**Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think. What do you want to happen next? Keep on reading! Any spelling mistakes or errors please tell me, i'm dyslexic, so i can improve it for you. **


	3. 911

**Chapter 3 – 911**

**Any speech written in**_ italics_** during this chapter is TJ speaking Hebrew.**

It had been a week since TJ had been introduced to the Regan family and she had already become an integrated member of the family, especially since she evens out the battle of the sexes. Being a Sunday it was the Reagan's Sunday roast, though it was uncertain whether or not TJ would make it as she had caught a case with the BAU team from Quantico, led by Aaron Hotchner, so Jamie was heading there alone after his early morning shift, or so she thought.

TJ was stood in the conference room of the BAU, on the eighth floor of the New York office staring at the victimology board she had set up awaiting the rest of the BAU's alpha team to join her. The UnSub they were after had raped and murdered teenage girls that were Jewish writing crude demeaning remarks to do with women in Hebrew and Arabic, on their foreheads, and had hit TJ hard. Deep in thought TJ started to write notes regarding the victim on the see through board in red marker pen, she didn't notice her long term boyfriend had entered the conference room in his NYPD uniform and wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly kissing her exposed neck. TJ was wearing combat khaki infiltration trousers, with a white sleeveless top which exposed her tattoos; loyalty in Japanese and the Star of David as well as slightly exposing her American eagle and Welsh dragon, leaving only her Celtic knot tattoo completely covered, also wearing her Star of David pendant necklace. One of her guns holstered on her hip, one in her ankle holster, her knife on her hip and her credentials around her neck.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" TJ asked Jamie surprised that he was here at her office.

"I heard about the case from Frankie, thought you could use some support," Jamie replied referring to TJ's FBI partner Supervisory Special Agent Francesca Marriella De Luca.

"Yeah, the Alpha team should be arriving soon; hopefully the case will be solved quickly, I'm still feeling nauseous like I was this morning." TJ explained the situation of the case and she was feeling.

"It will be, the team is the best of the best, and I think we should take a test even if it comes back negative," Jamie stated as he slid his arms around her toned abdomen.

"Ok, I will do one when the case is solved, now I think you should go, before I get sent on another sexual harassment seminar." TJ joked, letting out a small chuckle, turning to face him, placing a soft but loving kiss on his lips, before getting interrupted by TJ's partner De Luca.

"Ah hum," De Luca coughed gaining the couples attention. "Hotch's team have just arrived on their way up now TJ," Frankie informed her partner.

"Thanks Frankie," TJ thanked her partner of five years, who had now fully entered the conference room

Jamie placed a longing kiss on his girlfriend's lips before stepping to her side, as the rest of the BAU team filtered through into the room including; Garcia, Hotch, Prentiss, Blake, JJ, Reid and Morgan.

"Call me when you're on your way home, love you." Jamie placed a quick kiss to TJ's cheek.

"Love you to," TJ called out as Jamie walked out of the room.

Ignoring the looks from the rest of the BAU team TJ turned and faced the boards, the victimology board, geographical profile, linguistics and any evidence from the crime scenes. She ran her hands through her short dirty blond hair before turning back around to face the team. Frankie received a phone call and left the room.

"I think this UnSub has begun taunting me, he sent me letters in Hebrew along with surveillance pictures, which are in the evidence box over there," TJ gestured to the table in the far corner. "The translated copies are also with them, and hence why I brought you guys in as well as the Mossad." TJ explained further before cursing in Hebrew a language she was sure the other team members wouldn't understand.

"Did he send them here to your office or home address?" Hotch asked worried about the fellow profiler.

"Home, I have been staying at Jamie's apartment since the letters started, I just don't want his family getting dragged into this." TJ informed the team.

"TJ, Malachi and Liat have arrived," Frankie exclaimed as she re-entered the room followed by two Mossad officers.

"_Hello, glad you could make it I don't really trust anyone else apart from the rest of the BAU team, especially if this has something to do with my father._" TJ greeted Mali Liat Novak and Malachi Ben-Shimon her former partner.

"_This is the BAU team you share jurisdiction understand,_" TJ demanded. "This is Malachi Ben-Shimon and Mali Liat Novak, Mossad officers who will be working with us on this case." TJ introduced them both to the rest of the team.

After the introductions, the team set out to work, developing a profile on the possible UnSub in order to narrow down the suspect pool. Blake and Reid worked linguistics the geographical profile, Prentiss and JJ interviewed victim's families, Hotch and Rossi went to the ME's office, Morgan, Malachi, Liat, Frankie and TJ went to the crime scenes the four of them together to protect TJ. Jamie on the other hand had arrived at the Reagan Sunday dinner still in his uniform, and was now seated at the dining table.

"Where's TJ?" Frank asked, he had grown fond of TJ quite quickly after the first awkward introductions.

"She caught a case, Tee said she will try and make it if not she says sorry," Jamie stated as he smiled slightly at the thought of his earlier conversation with his girlfriend, the thought that he might be becoming a father.

"What are you smiling at little bro?" Danny asked as he passed some food towards him.

"Nothing," Jamie replied with a smirk.

The Reagan's continued to chat, banter and argue over Sunday dinner. Meanwhile, Morgan, TJ, Malachi, Frankie and Liat were studying the crime scene for any clues on the UnSub, witnesses to the crime or any traits that the serial killer may possess. Suddenly out of a black SUV five shots were fired, the team of agents and officers covered pulling their weapons from the holsters, Malachi, Morgan and Liat jumped into action chasing and firing at the SUV but to no success apart from getting plate numbers. None of the team noticing that TJ had taken three of the bullets and was lying back on the ground unconscious, Malachi turned around and spotted his former partner lying on the floor bleeding profusely from the three bullet wounds; one to the thigh, one to the chest, one to the shoulder.

"Maya, no, come on stay with me." Malachi called out as he placed pressure on the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding she was still breathing though barely conscious, Morgan pulled out his cell phone and called 911, whilst Liat aided in supporting TJ keeping her alive, Frankie dialled the team into a group call.

"Guy's, TJ's been hit it's not looking good, she's going to be transported to St Vic's Memorial Hospital, meet us there, bye." Frankie stated simply before holding TJ's hand. "Partner stay with us, remember the bet you said I would go first." Frankie joked with tears lining her eyes as she tried to keep TJ alive.

Within three minutes the ambulance had arrived and whisked TJ off to St Vic's Memorial Hospital, she was in critical condition. Morgan, Malachi, and Liat jumped into the FBI standard issue SUV and raced through the streets of New York, sirens blaring. Arriving at the hospital, Frankie pulled out her phone once again and began dialling her partner's next of kin, starting with Jamie.

Jamie was sat finishing desert with the family when his phone started to ring; he pulled his phone out of his uniform pocket, checking the caller ID he frowned and answered the call.

"Hey, Frankie is everything alright?" Jamie asked totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Are you sitting down?" Frankie asked in return, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, why, what's happened?" Jamie began to panic.

"Jamie TJ has been shot three times; she is in critical condition at St Vic's, get here fast, but have someone else drive you Jamie, I'm so sorry we were only looking at the crime scene we weren't prepared for a shooting." Frankie explained as she began to cry, which was unusual as she was usually tough, but TJ was family and has been for five years.

Jamie went a ghastly shade of white and almost dropped the phone.

"I'm on my way." Jamie stated as he hung up.

"Jamie, son what's going on?" Frank asked his youngest son.

"It's TJ she's been shot, I-I-I need to get to St Vic's, she's critical." Jamie stuttered and trembled over his words as tears filled his eyes, not only was he upset he was angry.

"I'll drive you come on, the rest can meet us there." Danny pulled his little brother up and drove him to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the rest of the BAU team arrived at St Vic's worried over their friend. TJ even though she was based in New York she had been a main part of their 'family' dynamics. When the Reagan's began filtering into the waiting room, Hotch was talking to his team.

"Cooper's team has taken over the case, we are here to consult and support TJ," Hotch addressed his grieving team including Frankie and the Mossad officers; it had affected Malachi, Liat and Morgan the most as she was shot working a crime scene together.

The Reagan family sat down in the spare seats on the surgery floor waiting room, Sean and Jack sat on the floor next to each other.

"Have you heard anything?" Jamie asked his girlfriend's partner.

"Not yet, she was rushed into surgery the moment we got here, she has the best surgeons working on her." Frankie informed Jamie before pulling into a comforting hug.

"We have called deputy director Lavin and Dr Jones informing them of what has happened." Liat exclaimed, standing so Jack and Sean can sit down where Malachi and herself were seated.

Two and a half hours had gone past and they hadn't heard anything, Linda, Jamie, Frank and Hotch all got up and made their way to the main desk on the surgery ward. Linda had the advantage she does work at the hospital.

"Excuse me; Sara is there any news of Teagan Maya Jones Lavin, the FBI agent shot in Central Park." Linda asked.

"Ah, yes I was just about to inform the family, if you would follow me to the waiting room so I can tell you all at once Linda." Sara explained as she led the way back to the waiting room. Everybody stood. "Special Agent Dr Lavin has made it through surgery she is in critical conditions and the next forty eight hours are crucial, can I speak with Jamie alone please."

Jamie stood and followed the senior nurse out of the room.

"Dr Lavin," Sara began to speak before getting interrupted.

"TJ, TJ is what she likes to be called." Jamie informed the nurse, who nodded in agreement.

"TJ, and the baby made it through the surgery, we did an ultrasound she is around eight weeks pregnant, so far no complications can be seen in the baby from the surgery, she did crash four times on the table which we were able to bring her back, the Dr, Dr Jarvis is closing her up now and I will come and get you when you are able to sit with her, she is one tough women." Sara explained to Jamie who smiled at the last comment and the thought that he was having a baby with the women he loves.

The nurse shook his hand and Jamie made his way back to the waiting room, feeling better knowing that TJ had made it through the surgery.

_Re-write of previous chapter 3 hope you liked it. I don't possess any medical kknwledge so sorry about being brief on those details._


	4. Hold My Hand

**Chapter 4 – Hold My Hand **

**Any speech written in**_ italics_** during this chapter is TJ speaking Hebrew.**

Several hours had gone passed since TJ had come out of surgery, she still hadn't come round and Jamie hadn't left her side. Malachi and Liat were stood outside TJ's private hospital room guarding her, whilst the BAU team and the Reagan's stayed out in the waiting room to give the couple some privacy.

"Mom, is Aunt TJ going to survive," Jack asked Linda, his mother sadness in his eyes. All the Reagan children had grown very close and attached to TJ.

"She's strong she will make it through, we just have to keep praying for her." Linda answered, giving her eldest son, not a definitive answer, though it seemed to satisfy him.

"But TJ is Jewish." Sean stated as he leant into his mother's side.

"Yes but she still believes in a God." Danny replied for his wife as tears lined her eyes.

The BAU team and the Reagan's had kept themselves together, supporting each other through the hard times of the unknown over TJ's health, only Jamie knows she is pregnant. When several different wounded veterans either from the Fire Department, Police, FBI, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force and Army along with teenagers and younger children wearing 'Underground Saviours' t-shirts a charity which TJ and a few close friends set up and she worked very closely with, including rich music producer, musician, model and owner of Hunter Records, Landon Tucker Jackson who had also entered the room.

"I'm sorry if you think we are imposing on your family time whilst TJ is recovering, but all of us are part of her family as well, and you should know Agent Hotchner any resources or CI's you need we can get them." Landon explained to the whole unconventional family.

"Thank you Landon," Hotch replied with a strained smile, the worry evident over his face. Hotch had known Landon since TJ and he had formed 'Underground Saviours'.

"We are 'Underground Saviours' for all of you who don't know." Landon began introducing each individual member, which had joined him at the hospital.

Meanwhile, in TJ's private hospital room Jamie was sat on a chair pulled as close as it is physically possible to his girlfriend's hospital bed, holding her right hand in both of his, tears running down his face, he was distraught, broken without her. The room was filled with the steady beeping of the machines and the stench of bleach and other domestic cleaners.

"Come on Tee, open those beautiful eyes of yours, we are going to parents, but don't worry the baby is fine all healthy according to the doc, I am here, I'm not going anywhere, but I can't lose you sweetheart, I don't know how I coped without you before." Jamie rambled; tears falling freely as he gently caressed TJ's face, still holding onto her hand.

TJ heard every word he said as she started to wake, she squeezed his hand back in return allowing her presence to be known. She still had the intubation tubes down her throat so couldn't move, let alone speak. Continuing to squeeze Jamie's hand TJ's eyes fluttered open, much to Jamie's surprise, the love of his life was awake, weak but awake. Teagan start to groan, the pain had hit her, she started cough and splutter in an attempt to remove the intubation tube that was helping to her to breathe. Jamie stood up and pressed the large red button which will call the doctor into the room. Dr Jarvis sped into the room hearing the alarm ring out, showing his hospital ID to Liat and Malachi who had been on high alert since TJ had been shot. The doctor set out to work without acknowledging Jamie's presence in the room.

"Ok, Dr Lavin I am Dr Jarvis we are going to take out the intubation now, when I tell you to blow, do it as hard and fast as you can?" Dr Jarvis asked rhetorically, as TJ couldn't really answer, though she had been in this kind of situation before.

"Three, two, one, I want you to blow as hard as you can now." Dr Jarvis encouraged the FBI agent as he removed the tubing, which caused TJ to cough and retch as a result. "Take it easy, I will be back in just a minute to check your vitals." The doctor exclaimed gesturing for Jamie to follow him outside, leaving TJ with the three nurses to make TJ comfortable.

"I'll be right back honey." Jamie placed a gentle kiss on TJ's forehead before following the doctor outside.

"She will have a long road to recovery, especially with TJ being pregnant, her leg will be in a brace for at least twelve weeks, and she will have to undergo a lot of physiotherapy in order for her to regain full use of her right leg, as well as with her left shoulder she will be in a sling for three weeks. I would also like to keep her in for the next week or so for observation before I will let TJ go home, she is strong, but her heart is still going to be weak so I am going to put her on antibiotics as a precaution." The doctor explained to Jamie.

"Thank doc," Jamie thanked Dr Jarvis as he walked back into the room to be with his girlfriend.

"Hey sweetheart," Jamie stated as he sat down in the chair taking hold of TJ's hand, she was now awake and sitting upright in the hospital bed.

"Hey," TJ replied voice full of sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," TJ chuckled slightly before wincing as it pulled on her stitches from the surgery.

"You scared me for a moment when I got the call." Jamie admitted kissing the back of Teagan's hand.

"I'm sorry." TJ stated as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Hey it wasn't your fault; you're still here with me, and our baby." Jamie smiled widely and placed a hand on TJ's abdomen.

"Baby?" TJ questioned with a quirk of her eyebrows in disbelief, she knew it was a possibility that she was pregnant but was still surprised that it had been confirmed.

"Yeah, in about seven months' time we are going to become parents," Jamie informed his girlfriend of almost a year.

"Really? Is the baby ok?" TJ asked in quick succession as the panic set in.

"Yeah the baby is strong like its mom," Jamie smiled, before placing a chaste kiss to TJ's lips.

"You know I love you don't you," TJ admitted with a teary grin.

"I love you to and this little one to," Jamie rubbed soothing circles on his girlfriend's still flat abdomen.

"I'm going to let everyone know that you are awake, are you up for visitors?" Jamie asked thanking god that the love of his life and his unborn child are still alive.

"Yeah, they must be worried, tell Morgan, Frankie, Malachi and Liat it wasn't their fault I'm going to be fine." TJ smiled as the machines continued to beep, whilst she fiddled with the nasal oxygen she was receiving.

"I'll be back soon." With that Jamie left the room, heading out towards the waiting room where the BAU team, the Reagan's and 'Underground Saviours' were situated.

In the waiting room, everyone was silent praying for TJ, as they still did not know how she was doing just that she had made it through the surgery. Jamie walked into the room, everybody stood in anticipation of news. Nicky was in conversation with 'Underground Saviour' member Dante Cruz, eighteen year old African American musician, model and rapper hip hop star with Hunter Records, which the Reagan men tried to separate to no luck much to their dismay.

"She's awake, she's going to be ok, Morgan, Frankie TJ wants you to know it's not your fault." Jamie smiled at the group as they all came up to him; he pulled Morgan into a man hug and gave Frankie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Tee's up for visitors I'd probably suggest a group at a time."

"You all go first we can wait, we're just glad she is ok," Landon suggested as he lifted up his three year old daughter, TJ's goddaughter Casey Hunter Jackson on to his hip, gently stroking Erin's arm up and down in a reassuring gesture, which didn't go unnoticed by the groups which had gathered in the waiting room.

"That's great Jamie are you sure she is up for visitors she only just woke up?" Linda asked knowing from her professional experience patients can be very tired after surgery.

"Yeah she insisted she wants to see you all." Jamie informed TJ's families.

Herding the rest of the Reagan family to room 367, Malachi and Liat allowed the family inside both of them still on high alert. TJ was sat upright studying the ultrasound image that she was given by Sara moments after Jamie left the room. She is most definitely pregnant and the baby is healthy having all ten fingers and toes. Forgetting that everyone else didn't know she is pregnant TJ didn't put the ultrasound down but continued to look at the image, that she had become so fascinated with she was carrying Jamie's child. Teagan was going to be a mother.

"Hey sweetheart the Reagan clan is here to see you." Jamie broke her trance causing her to jump slightly pulling at her wounds, caused her to wince and gasp in pain.

"Ow _fuck_," TJ gasped aloud as she held her chest with her one good arm, Jamie rushed to her side whispering calming words as hugged his pregnant girlfriend. "I'm alright just moved too quickly." Teagan said breathlessly as she started to control her pain.

All the Reagan's except from Jack and Sean noticed the sonogram image lying on the side of Teagan's hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Erin was first to speak.

"I'm going to be ok, hurts to move, but I will be right as reign soon." TJ explained.

"Aunt TJ we got you this," Jack revealed a large 'Get Well Soon' teddy bear whilst Nicky handed TJ a card, in one medium sized gold enveloped.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you guys." TJ gestured for the three Reagan children to come closer before she embraced them each in a one armed hug.

"We have something to tell you." Jamie started after getting the 'ok' from his girlfriend of almost a year. "In approximately seven months we are going to become parents." TJ handed Jamie the ultrasound image to show the family as proof.

"Congratulations son," Frank stated as he gave his a hug, and leant forward and gave TJ a kiss on both cheeks.

The Reagan continued to give their congratulations to the family as did the BAU team and 'Underground Saviours' before they left the hospital and headed home. Jamie decided he was going to stay with TJ, he was granted leave taking it out of his holiday days. He was going to become a father with the women he had fallen in love with.

This was a second beginning for their lives together.

**Hope you liked this chapter; feel free to give any criticisms or opinions in a review. Do you want Erin to find love with Landon and do you want any teen drama with Nicky. Do you want Jamie and TJ to have a boy or a girl? **


	5. Surprises All Round

**Chapter 5 – Surprises All Round**

Twelve weeks had gone by since the eventful day when TJ had gotten shot, Cooper's FBI BAU team caught the guy responsible for the shooting that also was responsible for the rape and murder of the Jewish teenage girls. TJ was now five months pregnant and was well on her way to recovering from her injuries though she still had a long way to go with physiotherapy but was getting there, as now she was off the crutches after having the brace removed from her thigh and knee on her right leg, though she does still walk with a limp.

It was 06:30 AM and TJ was getting ready for a day out with the girls, she decided she was going to wear knee length blue denim shorts with a blue t-shirt, it was Saturday. Suddenly she felt butterflies in her abdomen then one swift kick to ribs; she was still stood in her red lingerie and her blue Osiris glasses which seemed to complement her naturally tanned skin, TJ placed both of her hands on her bump feeling her unborn child's movements.

"Jamie, come here quick." TJ called out to her boyfriend of over a year, he was eating his breakfast as he had the morning shift starting at seven. Jamie ran into the bedroom from the kitchen of his apartment.

"What, is everything alright, is the baby ok?" Jamie asked in quick succession as he entered the bedroom in his uniform.

"Yeah, I mean I think the baby just kicked for the first time," TJ explained as she gestured for Jamie to come closer, before he wrapped his arms around her from behind placing his hands on the baby bump, feeling several swift kicks coming from their child.

"Honey, that's our baby," Jamie stuttered tears brewing in his eyes.

"Looks like baby Reagan wants to be known," TJ chuckled slightly tears falling from her eyes, before turning around in Jamie's arms pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss fuelled on love.

Moments later breaking the kiss Jamie rested his head on TJ's exposed neck before groaning, he loved his job as a New York City police officer but really didn't want leave his girlfriend, his mother of his child, especially now with the new development that they could feel their baby moving.

"I need to go to work, got a briefing with Renzulli," Jamie grumbled.

"Go I will call you if I need you, stay safe, me and the bean love you," TJ said in reply pressing a soft chaste kiss to Jamie's lips.

"I love you both to, have fun with Linda, Nicky and Erin today," Jamie pressed one last kiss to TJ's lips before grabbing his hat and leaving the apartment.

"I will do, see you later." TJ stated as Jamie left.

TJ got changed taking the time to saviour every kick the baby gave, noticing a change in how her clothes fit her as her bump has grown over the past few week. Making a mental note that she will need to go shopping for more maternity clothes soon. Dressed in her blue denim knee length shorts and light blue t-shirt with light blue converse high tops and a white denim jacket, TJ left the apartment with her small blue checked messenger bag which held her FBI credentials, handcuffs and service weapon, she was cleared to use it last week, heading towards central park where she was going to meet, Linda, Nicky and Erin, for their day out.

Parking her 2013 ford fusion titanium hybrid, TJ spotted the female Reagan's sat on a bench nearby. Getting out of her car TJ cradled her bump feeling the baby move made her smile. Locking her car she made her way over to Linda, Erin and Nicky, slowly and steadily as her leg still wasn't working at full function.

"Hey how are you guys?" TJ asked as she greeted the Reagan women for a girl's day out.

"I'm glad for the weekend, especially after the Caldwell case," Erin sighed, referring to the case were Jason Caldwell had murdered his four children after his wife had left him, a major case which Erin was prosecuting.

"I'm good; both boys are spending time with Henry today." Linda replied with a smile.

"Tired, just finished my science project in for Monday," Nicky stated as she embraced TJ in a sideward hug.

"How are you and the baby?" Erin asked deflecting the subject of conversation onto Teagan.

"We are all good physiotherapy is going well the injuries still hurt a bit especially my leg but apart from that everything is going great, and guess who decided to make its presence known this morning." TJ exclaimed whilst rubbing soothing circles on her growing baby bump.

"Really?" Linda gasped realising what TJ meant. "Can I?"

"Yeah course, bean hasn't stopped since he found out about the art of kicking this morning." TJ informed the Reagan women, who she had grown very close to since they met almost five months ago, they seemed to gel together much better than Sydney did.

"He?" Erin questioned noticing the use of the pronoun 'he'.

"We don't know anything yet, the bean keeps its identity a secret, so me and Jamie decided that we would call the bean what we think it might be I think it is going to be a boy, and Jamie thinks it is going to be a girl, one of us will be right when he or she is born." TJ explained her reasoning.

"I think that is so cute," Nicky gushed always being an old fashioned romantic.

Linda, Nicky and Erin each felt the unborn Reagan move from touching TJ expanding baby bump, before walking out of central park in order to go shopping, but first they headed to a coffee shop for some refreshments. Walking into a Starbuck's Coffee Erin ordered a latte, Linda ordered a cappuccino, Nicky had a chocolate crème frappuccino and TJ bought an orange and mango smoothie. Since TJ found out she was pregnant she had given up all caffeine.

"I remember the time when I was pregnant with Nicky I don't know how I managed it without coffee," Erin recalled.

"I was the same when I had Jack and Sean, especially with Sean when I was still working." Linda added.

"I honestly don't know how I am coping, I may not be able to be out in the field but I have been back in the office for a month and even looking over case files, and translating documents is tiring, I don't remember a time when I didn't drink coffee and I have an eidetic memory." TJ whined.

"So Erin are you and Landon an item yet." Linda asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"What, hmmm I don't know what you mean." Erin spluttered out causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"Liar, how long have you been together." The experienced profiler sensed she was lying from Erin's body language.

"Yeah mom, how long have you been together it is about time you met someone and Landon is nice, TJ and Landon helped me with my music project with Dante." Nicky said with a knowing smirk.

"Ok fine, we have been on a few dates but it's nothing serious." Erin admitted after taking a long sip of her latte.

"I knew it," Linda exclaimed with a wide smile, everyone was enjoying the girly gossip.

"I like him," Nicky stated giving her seal of approval of Landon.

"Excuse me but baby Reagan is pushing on my bladder I have got to go to the restroom," TJ stood up and excused herself leaving the rest of the girls to chat amongst themselves.

Erin, Nicky and Linda were in deep conversation at their table outside Starbuck's whilst waiting for TJ to return they didn't notice Sydney Davenport, Jamie's ex fiancée walking up towards the coffee shop. TJ returned and sat down in her seat next to Nicky. Another thing nobody noticed was the twelfth precinct patrol car driven by Vinny Cruz and Jamie Reagan was pulling in for their coffee break, it was now 09:45 AM. Vinny waved to the the girls sat at the table before heading right in to order, Jamie on the other hand walked up behind TJ was placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Jamie asked with a goofy grin.

"I wonder," TJ played along smiling.

Jamie removed his hands that were covering his girlfriend's eyes and placed a soft kiss to TJ's lips, before placing a hand on her baby bump.

"Hey honey, hey guys." Jamie greeted the female members of his family.

"Hey," Linda, Nicky, Erin and TJ exclaimed in unison.

"How's the girls day out going?" Jamie asked.

"Ahhh that would be telling." TJ teased her boyfriend prodding him gently in the vest.

"Exactly Uncle Jamie we won't be telling you nothing," Nicky told her youngest uncle.

"Yeah Jamie, what is shared on a girl's day out is sacred," Erin joked along.

"Ok, ok don't blame a guy for trying." Jamie put his hands up in surrender.

"How's the shift been so far?" TJ asked Jamie as he pulled up a chair.

"It's been ok, pretty slow actually, has she been kicking a lot since this morning? Jamie asked, waiting for his partner Vinny to come out with their coffee order, it was his turn.

"Yeah little bean is not so little anymore, he has found the art of kicking and is enjoying every moment of it." TJ explained the antics of their unborn child.

"Jamie is that you?" A voice from behind the table called out, it was a familiar voice for Jamie, Linda, Erin and Nicky but TJ had no idea who it was. Jamie turned around in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Sydney what are you doing here?" Jamie asked in reply slightly angry that she had interrupted his short break on the job that he was sharing with his pregnant girlfriend.

"Is that a way to greet your ex fiancée." Sydney exclaimed in reply with a frown on her face.

The rest of the group including Vinny who had returned carrying their coffee order stayed silent as they watched the drama unfold in front of them.

"Yeah it is, all I want to do is spend time with my girlfriend the women I have fallen in love with and who is carrying my child on my short break I get this morning," Jamie stated calmly as held TJ's hand, she left him why should he give her the time of day.

This day was about to change to the unknown the ex was back.

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Please read and review :)**


	6. Sydney's Back

**Chapter 6 – Sydney's Back**

"Jamie, calm down, I can handle myself I don't need you to protect me from everything, go back to work I will see you after your tour," TJ instructed her boyfriend. "Vinny can you make sure he stays out of trouble, please." TJ gestured to her boyfriend of fourteen and a half months.

"Sure thing TJ, take care little niece or nephew, see you guys later." Vinny exclaimed kissing TJ's cheek softly before walking over to the patrol car leaning, against the bonnet as he casually, waits for his love sick partner.

Vincent 'Vinny' Cruz had known about TJ's and Jamie's since the first date, and being Jamie's best friend he has looked after her like a sister for his brother in arms. Jamie had made Vinny promise that he would take care of TJ and the baby if anything ever happened to him in the field, even though he has his family and TJ's family he trusts Vinny.

"I'll see you later; I love you, both of you." Jamie stated loud enough for Sydney to hear, kissing his girlfriend on the lips before rubbing the expanse of her stomach and heading back to the patrol car.

TJ watched closely as her boyfriend and his partner drove off, back on to their tour after the surprise visit at the coffee shop, he hands placed subconsciously around her still growing baby bump. Completely ignoring the fact that Sydney Davenport, Jamie's ex fiancée was still stood beside the table where the Reagan women were sat. It was still early on in the day being only 10:00 AM on the Saturday.

"We should get going, we have a lot of shopping to do, nice to meet you Sydney but this little one requires a lot of spending and it isn't even born yet." TJ stated as she stood from her seat.

"Yeah nice to see you again Sydney," Linda exclaimed trying to be polite.

Sydney glared at TJ and her baby bump, TJ had stolen the man she once loved.

Suddenly there was a scream and three shots fired from across the road, instinctively TJ pulled her weapon out of her bag whilst the three Reagan women and Sydney cowered protecting themselves, Erin calling 911. TJ spotted the gunman as he was about to fire his gun once more, she noticed the signs he was on a spree suffering from some form of psychotic break.

"FBI drop your weapon! Or I will be forced to shoot." TJ demand as she called out to the perp still at the coffee shop.

The perp fired his weapon in the air laughing at everybody. Aiming her Glock at the UnSub she fired one shot, hitting him directly in the head from seventy five metres away, her sniper training paid off. Slipping her credentials on to her hip, without saying a word she swiftly made her way over to the perp's body as quick as her pregnant body and injured leg could and pulled her handcuffs out and cuffed his dead body, following protocol, before going to check on the victims out of the three victims one was still alive she quickly applied pressure to the gunshot wound to the abdomen.

"Hey, it's alright your safe now, you've got to stay with me, I'm Special Agent TJ Lavin what's your name?" TJ asked the young Latino man.

"A-a-andre Delgado," the teenager managed to splutter out, blood coming out from out from the corner of his mouth.

Linda ran over to TJ and the young man who was bleeding heavily from his gunshot wound, she had medical training she was an ER nurse, so Linda took over from TJ who was crouching over his body, not a good position for a pregnant women to be in.

"Ok Andre, this is Linda she is a nurse she is going to help you, you've got to keep fighting it come on stay with me." TJ pleaded as the police and EMT's arrived, Jamie, Vinny, Danny and Jackie pulled up and parked against the curb, jumping out of their vehicles.

TJ stood up leaving Linda and EMT's to take care of Andre Delgado, covered in blood she leant back against the wall sliding down so she was sat on the floor placing her face in her blood covered hands crying, the dam pregnancy hormones. The ambulance loaded Andre and sped off to St Vic's sirens blaring, one good thing he still alive.

Danny ran over to his wife and pulled her into a tight embrace, whilst Jamie jogged over to TJ who was crying and crouched down next to her wrapping his around her body. Meanwhile Vinny and Jackie amongst the various other police officers who had arrived on scene secured the scene. Erin and Nicky stood on the other side of the police tape waiting for news of their two family members. Frankie pulled up on her motorbike, in full leathers flashed her badge to the officers guarding the scene and walked up to Jackie who was talking to witnesses including one Sydney Davenport.

"Honey it's going to be ok," Jamie murmured in between placing kisses to her hairline.

"I know I'm just being stupid, I have never cried after having to shoot and kill a perp before, it's the pregnancy hormones, how is Andre Delgado the surviving victim?" TJ drew comfort from her boyfriend's embrace.

"You and Linda saved his life he is on his way to St Vic's, so let's clean you up and me and Vinny will drop you off to see him after Danny and Jackie talk to you." Jamie explained as he helped his pregnant girlfriend back up to her feet.

"I just went into agent mode, I did it without thinking what if I hurt the baby …" TJ started to panic yet another effect of the pregnancy hormones so Jamie silenced her with a kiss to her soft lips.

"You saved many people's lives today, let's just get this over with and then we can get you checked over by the doctor when we go to see how Andre Delgado is doing, does that sound alright?" Jamie told TJ whilst guiding her over to Danny and Jackie to clear the shooting.

Danny had already questioned his wife after comforting her, she was quite shaken up after the shooting but had put that aside to save the life of Andre Delgado, and Linda was now talking with Erin and Nicky.

"How are you holding up TJ?" Danny asked as he handed her a towel to clean off some of the blood.

"I'm alright, I just want to get this over with so I can go home, I'm not in the mood for shopping now," TJ offered Danny a soft smile.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he pulled out his notebook to make notes on what went down to end with the perp getting shot and killed.

"Well, Erin, Linda, Nicky and I were finishing up at the coffee shop when three gunshots came from the east less than a hundred metres away, I immediately grabbed my gun instinctively, spotting the gunman I noticed the signs immediately he was on a spree after suffering some kind of psychotic break I knew it was going to end in a suicide by cop, when I saw him raise his weapon again so I announced myself as FBI, he fired into the air so I took the shot from about eighty metres away, discharging my off duty weapon just once. After firing a made my way to the perp and cuffed him, checking his pulse he was dead, I checked the three victims two of which were already dead apart from victim number three Andre Delgado. I stayed with Delgado putting pressure on his wound until Linda came to help and she took over." TJ explained the shooting.

"Sounds like a clean shooting to me just to follow procedure can you give me your off duty piece just till this whole thing blows over, now go to the hospital to get checked out, got to make sure my niece or nephew is alright," Danny smiled as he took TJ's Glock and patted her lightly on the arm, Jamie kissed her temple softly.

Finishing off her statement TJ walked over to Erin, Linda and Nicky who were stood to the side of the crime scene and hugged each of them.

"You saved our lives," Erin breathed out. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she pulled TJ into another hug.

"I'm alright, I am going to head to the hospital to check on Andre and to get checked out with the baby, I'm guessing girls day out may have to wait." TJ joked lightly as she rubbed her growing baby bump.

"I think we could reschedule," Linda answered.

"Yeah I'm just glad you are all ok," Nicky exclaimed re-joining the conversation.

"We will see you later at the hospital if you like, Linda do you want a lift home to get a change of clothes?" Erin asked her sister in law and possible future sister in law.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." TJ agreed with a small smile as she continued to rub her bump, she still hadn't felt the baby move since the shooting.

"Thank you Erin that would be great." Linda smiled softly as she tried to get most of the blood off of her hands.

After saying their goodbye's for now, Jamie guided his girlfriend to his and Vinny's patrol car and started the drive to St Vic's Memorial Hospital, whilst the rest of the Reagan women headed back to Linda and Danny's house in Staten Island for a change of clothes, this was going to be a long day.

**Sorry for the long time since last update. Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be set at the hospital, TJ will have a scan bearing in mind she is five months along will Jamie and TJ find out what they are expecting. Boy or Girl? You guys decide. Read and review please it's what keeps me motivated. **


	7. It's Going To Be A

**Chapter 7 – It's Going To Be A … **

Arriving at St Vic's Jamie guided his pregnant girlfriend up to maternity to get checked out by her OB/GYN and friend of the family Dr Elena Kovac. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist Jamie pulled TJ into his side placing a tender kiss to her temple.

Dr Elena Kovac and Teagan go way back to when they were children, Elena's parents immigrated to the USA, California to be exact when Elena was ten years old. Elena is a child prodigy like TJ and they both attended Cal Tech together and have been close friends ever since, even when TJ did her stint in the Israeli army and the Mossad. Elena is an OB/GYN as well as a paediatrician specialising in NICU surgery but also in general surgery.

"You did good today honey, and little grey Reagan is going to be just fine, she will be fine she is going to be strong just like her mommy." Jamie reassured TJ as he continued to support her up to maternity.

"I hope so, I haven't felt him move as much since the shooting," TJ exclaimed as they reached the maternity reception desk, where fortunately Dr Kovac was stood sorting through patient files.

"Elena," Jamie called out, breaking the trance the doctor was in.

"Jamie, TJ what are you doing back soon?" the thirty year old female doctor asked as she walked around the desk to greet the couple.

"Yeah I didn't think we would be, but I was involved in a shooting today, I mean it was instinctive and I haven't felt him kick as much since then," TJ began rubbing her abdomen hoping to have a response from their unborn child.

"Ok let's get you checked out," Dr Elena Kovac guided the couple to a free hospital room.

Entering the hospital room, Jamie noticed that the ultrasound machine was already set up beside the hospital bed, as if the doctor knew they were coming up to maternity for a check-up. Helping TJ onto the hospital bed, Jamie placed a soft kiss to her forehead trying to reassure TJ brushing any fears he had to one side, TJ and their baby needed him to be strong.

"Right if you can pull up your t-shirt for me," Dr Kovac asked softly.

TJ lifted up her blue t-shirt covered in the surviving victim's blood exposing her growing baby bump ready for the ultrasound scan.

"This is going to be cold," the OB/GYN informed TJ as she squeezed the ultrasound gel all over her abdomen.

TJ winced slightly at the shock of the cold gel against her bare skin, as the doctor switched the ultrasound machine on and began running the wand over the baby bump trying to get a good look at the baby. Almost immediately the sound of the baby's heartbeat came whooshing out of the speakers of the ultrasound machine. Both TJ and Jamie sighed in relief, there baby was ok, TJ started to cry tears of relief as she watched the image of their baby on the monitor.

"Beans going to be ok I mean the heartbeat sounds strong?" TJ asked through her tears.

"Yeah everything looks good, the baby is growing strong and the rate of growth is what we expect at twenty weeks gestation, the reason why the baby wasn't moving was because it was sleeping." Dr Kovac explained as she continued to move the wand over TJ's abdomen capturing images of the sonogram to give both Jamie and TJ. "And it even looks like the baby is playing ball today, would you like to know the gender of your baby?"

Jamie searched his girlfriend's face for an answer, TJ just nodded unable to speak. They had discussed knowing the gender of their baby as they still had a lot to buy and sort out before the baby comes, knowing the baby's gender would ease the work load for them and it would still be a nice surprise.

"Yeah, please Elena we've been waiting for the little one to play ball," Jamie held on tight to his girlfriend's hand as he replied to the doctor.

"Ok," the doctor rolled the wand over to get a better view and zoomed in on the monitor. "Baby Reagan is going to be a little girl." Dr Kovac revealed with a wide grin. "It looks like Jamie you have won the bet," Elena winked at her friends.

"A girl," TJ breathed out as she took all the information in, she was having a little girl, a daughter with Jamie the man she loves.

"Yeah I'm almost 100% certain that you having a little girl." The doctor confirmed.

"We're having a little girl, Tee," Jamie stated as a lone tear escaped his right eye.

"All I can say is that you take I easy for the next couple of days that includes no driving, but if you need anything you give me a call, and you can have this to wear home." Dr Kovac handed over four sonogram images of their little girl to Jamie as she helped to clean up TJ's abdomen and pull her t-shirt back down, also handing TJ a blue surgical scrub top to change into.

"Thank you so much Elena," both TJ and Jamie thanked their friend and OB/GYN before she left the room leaving the couple with the news that they are expecting a little girl.

Jamie perched himself on the side of the hospital bed and pulled TJ into a tender embrace. One hand gently rubbing TJ's baby bump feeling their baby moving slightly, she was obviously awake again, the other pulling TJ flush against him. Pulling back slightly Jamie kissed TJ's t-shirt clad bump.

"You scared mommy and daddy sweetheart," Jamie started talking to his daughter; TJ ran her hands through Jamie's messy hair where he had removed his hat as part of his uniform. "Daddy and mommy love you so much." Jamie kissed wear his daughter lays before sitting up straight placing a kiss on TJ's lips. "I love you Tee."

"I love you to," TJ wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck, fusing her lips to his.

"You know I have one the bet, we can celebrate when we get home," Jamie waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, causing TJ to let out a small laugh.

"We can, and we will I just want to distress and enjoy the fact that we are having a little girl in four months' time and I plan on celebrating all night long," Teagan whispered huskily into her boyfriend's ear.

TJ was at a stage in her pregnancy where her sex drive had increased, which made Jamie a very happy man. She was also in the stage where her pregnancy glow was shining bright, after getting shot three months ago; undergoing physiotherapy her pregnancy didn't get a time to shine as she was seriously ill, until now. TJ had also been having hot flushes, so on some occasions Jamie would come home to find her in only her lingerie, or shorts and her bra or even her bikini.

Within ten minutes the couple were leaving the maternity unit of St Vic's Memorial hospital and were heading towards the surgical ward to check on the teenage shooting victim Andre Delgado after TJ changed her t-shirt. Walking hand in hand the couple of over a year discussed the new revelation that they were having a little girl. Reaching the surgical ward Jamie and TJ bumped into Danny and Linda.

"TJ," Linda called out as she walked towards her friend as Danny greeted his younger brother.

"Hey Linda you ok?" TJ asked as she was embraced by Linda.

"I'm fine, I should be asking you that," Linda joked lightly. "How are you and the baby?"

"We're ok, the baby was just sleeping, and I've just got to take it easy for the next couple of days." TJ explained. "Is there any news on Andre Delgado yet?"

"Andre is in recovery we should be able to see him soon, he came out of surgery, and he should make a full recovery be out of here in two weeks' time if everything goes according to plan." Linda explained.

"That's good news," TJ replied as they went to sit with Danny and Jamie.

Jamie stood up as his girlfriend and and sister in law came towards them.

"Tee, honey, I've got to get back to work, Vinny is in the parking lot, I love you, both of you, I will see you at the apartment after shift," Jamie explained quickly before hugging his girlfriend and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"We love you to, see you later, and stay safe." TJ murmured quietly.

"I will," with that Jamie said his goodbyes to Danny and Linda and left back to go on patrol.

After two hours Danny, Linda and TJ were visiting the victim that had survived the freak shoot out, nineteen year old Andre Delgado, a student who was hoping to become a New York fire fighter. Danny was asking him a few routine questions as a victim of a shooting, Linda and TJ being their just to see how he was doing after being the first on scenes, who technically saved his life.

Running a background on Andre, TJ had found out that he has no living family after being put into care at the young age of five after his parents were killed in a drive by shooting in the Bronx. He had bounced around in care but still managed to be a model citizen staying out of trouble with the law, earning an honest living whilst putting himself through training school to become a fire fighter with the FDNY.

Danny soon left after getting the information he needed to clear the shooting kissing his wife before he left the room, leaving Linda and TJ by a now restlessly sleeping Andre's bedside. TJ dozing slightly in the chair on the right hand side of Andre's bedside, Linda watching over both of them in a daze on the left side, it was now 16:35 PM.

"Hey, Linda," Andre croaked his voice filled with sleep, causing Linda to snap out of her trance.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Linda asked quietly as if not to wake TJ.

Not for the first time, Linda was emotionally invested in a case wanting to see it through to the end.

"I'm ok these pain meds are really good," Andre offered a weak smile. "I want to thank you and TJ for saving my life, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"You don't need to thank us we are just happy to help," Linda replied with a caring smile.

"Is she ok?" the nineteen years old gestured towards the sleeping TJ in the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah she is ok, she's pregnant," Linda explained her friend's condition.

"You guys should head home; I'll be here for the next two weeks," Andre stated with a smile as he moved the bed to a more comfortable position; TJ began to stir and wake up.

"You're awake," TJ stated the obvious as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes. "Sorry I must of dozed off." She apologized as she sat upright.

"Yes ma'am and it's alright." Andre replied.

After looking at her watch, TJ shuffled through her bag and pulled out a business card for 'Underground Saviours' and handed it to the wounded teenage lad.

"We should get get going, but you can call any of these numbers any time if you need anything, we can help out with most problems or even if you just need to chat, or a place to hang your always welcome. Underground Saviours is a charity so if you want to help during our functions you're very welcome to join us we could always use an extra hand." TJ offered. "I will probably be in to visit you again sometime this week."

"Thank you so much Linda, TJ, the nurse Sara has called some of my mates to keep me company, and thanks for this," Andre held up the business card. "I will definitely be there for anything you guys need help with."

"That's great," TJ smiled standing up slowly supporting her back.

Linda and Teagan said their goodbye's and see you soons and left the hospital to head home. To TJ's surprise her Ford Fusion was parked outside the hospital. Noticing TJ's shocked expression Linda spoke up.

"Danny dropped the car off, he used Jamie's spare car keys, and a little birdy told me that you can't drive for the next couple of days." Linda informed TJ holding up the spare car keys, unlocking the car.

"Oh right, yeah of course you lead the way," TJ smiled as Linda turned her car engine over and drove her home, she never in her life would of thought she would be a part of a family like the Reagan's.

Four hours later, three and a half hours after getting dropped off home by TJ's close friend Linda, Jamie's sister in law, TJ was waiting for her boyfriend of just over a year to walk through his apartment door after his shift. TJ had eaten and knew that Jamie had already picked something up on his way home from the twelfth precinct.

As TJ owned her house in Manhattan outright, she would pop home to get her mail and sometimes to relax when she was off work and Jamie was at work, it was just easier to stay over at Jamie's apartment most of the time. Though Jamie's apartment isn't practical for raising a baby in so they may have to move around, or something before the baby is born.

TJ was sat on the king sized bed in the master bedroom in only her red lingerie and light blue silk dressing gown, reading a case file from work, her blue rimmed glasses on the edge of her nose, one hand gently caressing her baby bump the other turning the pages in the case file. Not hearing the front door being unlocked and Jamie entering the small but cosy apartment, TJ continued what she was doing completely oblivious or so he thought. Walking through the apartment Jamie headed towards the master bedroom to get changed after removing his boots at the front door, figuring out that TJ must be in the bedroom already. The rest of the day had been pretty slow a couple of misdemeanour arrests, nothing particularly big. Reaching the bedroom door, Jamie stood at the door admiring the view of his pregnant girlfriend pretty much half naked on the bad reading through a case file.

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to join me?" TJ asked not taking her eyes off the case file pages, catching Jamie off guard.

"Join you, definitely join you," Jamie stated definitively as he entered the room, as TJ put down the case file on the bed side table, also removing her glasses running her hands through her short blond hair.

"That's good because I thought you were going to stand at the door all night," TJ joked, whilst Jamie lay on his side of the bed still in full uniform apart from his boots, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's exposed pregnancy bump.

"I have something else in mind for tonight," Jamie murmured into TJ's ear as he kissed down her jawline.

"Care to enlighten me," TJ smiled as her sexual arousal built.

"Oh I will," Jamie said huskily as he let his hands wander across his girlfriend's toned body to her full bra covered breasts, which had gotten bigger as her pregnancy went on much to his delight.

**Hope you guys loved the chapter, read and review as always. And it's a girl! Next chapter will take place the next day, will they or won't they reveal that they are having a girl to the Reagan family and will there be a surprise visit from another member of TJ's family. Thanks MH96.**


	8. The Name Debate

**Chapter 8 – The Name Debate**

**Any speech written in **_italics_** during this chapter is TJ speaking Hebrew.**

The following morning after a night filled with love, lust and passion, Jamie held his naked sleeping girlfriend in his arms, TJ snuggled into his chest as much as her bump would allow, he had been in deep thought since waking an hour ago, and it was 06:30 AM on Sunday morning.

Running his hands over TJ's baby bump feeling his unborn daughters movements, as the women he loved continued to sleep, the pregnancy had taken its toll so far on TJ's sleeping patterns leaving her more tired during the day then she usually was, especially now after cutting out caffeine to ensure their baby was healthy.

There were so many thoughts going through Jamie's head, all at once including; where they were going to live once the baby was born an official home for the couple, names for their little girl, what their baby girl would grow up being like, the possibility of proposing, and how to tell the family they are having a little girl. Jamie being in such deep thoughts that he didn't notice that his girlfriend had woken up and was looking directly at him.

"I can hear those little cogs whirring away in your brain, what are you thinking about?" Teagan asked quietly as though not to shock Jamie who seemed like he was in his own little world, her voice filled with sleep.

"Hmmm, what, sorry, good morning," Jamie stammered out, snapping out of his trance not quite being able to form a full sentence.

"Morning, what were you thinking so hard about, this early in the morning?" Teagan asked as she glanced over at the clock, trying to bury herself deeper into her boyfriend's chest, as much as her swollen five months along abdomen would allow.

"You, the baby, names for our little girl, a bit of everything really," Jamie admitted before kissing TJ's forehead softly.

"What names were you thinking of?" TJ asked eager to have a name for their daughter.

"I like Sophie or _Tzofiya_, Ellen or _Nitza_, _Nava _because it means beautiful in Hebrew, _Talia_, _Tivka_, _Tova _and _Orli_," Jamie listed some of the names he liked including some Jewish names in Hebrew.

"I think they are all beautiful names I love them all, you would give your daughter a Jewish name?" TJ asked teary eyed as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"I would she is going too made up of half me and half you, I think she should have a Jewish name in their somewhere," Jamie smiled before placing a kiss to his naked girlfriend's lips.

"Reagan," TJ said quietly.

"What?" Jamie asked whilst gently rubbing the baby bump.

"I want her last name to be just Reagan," TJ admitted as she traced Jamie's muscular chest with her index finger, causing goose bumps to appear on Jamie's bare skin.

"You mean that?" Jamie seemed quite surprised that she wanted their daughter just to have Reagan as a last name, they may be in a serious relationship but they weren't married, yet.

"Yes, I do, I think Jones-Lavin-Reagan is a bit of a handful for a little girl to handle, plus I like the thought of her being a Reagan." TJ explained her reasoning as placed her hand on top of his over the bump where their daughter lay.

Jamie chuckled along with his girlfriend over how long their daughters surname could be.

"Ok, Reagan it is," Jamie smiled as his daughter gave a strong kick. "I think she likes that idea."

"Oh yeah, she is so happy she is kicking every organ she possibly can," TJ joked, she was just relieved that their daughter was alright after yesterday's events.

"Really, well sweetheart you need to be good for mommy," Jamie slid further down the bed, talking directly to the bump, placing soft kisses to the bump starting just below TJ's breasts running all the way down to her navel. "Because we are trying to decide on a name for you, if that is alright with you." Jamie continued to kiss all the way back up TJ's chest, up the column of her neck to her full lips.

The kiss soon turned heated as their tongues began the passion fuelled dance for dominance, TJ rolled over slowly on top of her naked boyfriend, not breaking the kiss for more than a second, straddling his hips. TJ could feel Jamie's arousal building underneath her wet heat as she grinded her hips, grinding against him. Breaking the kiss, TJ rested her head against the column of Jamie's neck trying to catch her breath as her arousal built.

"I thought we were trying to name our daughter," TJ panted out.

"Slight change of plans, plus we've kind of narrowed down the list already, we can stop if you want," Jamie stated as he let his hands roam all over TJ's tanned glowing pregnant body, paying particular attention to her tattoos, full breasts, and scars from the shooting three months.

"Don't their ugly," TJ murmured feeling insecure about how her scars make her look, trying to move his hands away.

"No, they make you beautiful, they show how strong you are," Jamie told his girlfriend trying to lift her confidence in her body image, as he placed soft wet kisses to her bullet wound scars.

"No definitely don't stop," TJ moaned as sucked, licked and nipped up and down Jamie's neck and well defined jawline, forgetting all about her scars.

Jamie's hips bucked at the sensation of TJ sucking on his pulse point, his hardening erection rubbing against her clit. Wrapping her arms around Jamie's neck TJ pulled Jamie into another kiss before lowering herself onto his piercing erection, engulfing the full length of him into her warm wet heat.

After thirty minutes Jamie was thrusting in and out of his girlfriend at a steady, sensuous pace, Jamie massaged TJ's breasts one at a time taking the nipple of the neglected breast in his mouth sucking, nipping and licking around the erect bud. TJ arched her back into his touch, moaning loudly as a strong powerful orgasm took a hold of her, her pelvic muscles clamping down hard on Jamie's still erect penis.

"Oh, Jamie!" TJ groaned as she slid off his still throbbing hardness.

Crawling down the bed, TJ grabbed hold of Jamie's erection she started to pump him up and down with a slow, teasing pace.

"Tee, what are you doing?" Jamie let out a throaty moan.

Without saying another word TJ took Jamie's whole eight inches into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down his full length, sucking hard, paying attention to the swollen head.

"Oh, oh, Tee, I'm going to…" Jamie gasped aloud as he came into TJ's mouth and she swallowed it all.

Teagan had gone down on him before, but it seemed to be a more heightened experience every time.

Making her way back up Jamie's muscular frame, she let her tongue swipe across his twitching abs, before reaching his lips pulling Jamie down into a lazy kiss. Breaking this kiss TJ rested her head on Jamie's chest as they caught their breath after an amazing round of morning sex. Wrapping his arms around his waist they fell back into a peaceful sleep, it was now twenty past seven in the morning.

After waking up for the second time this Sunday morning now at nine o'clock, Jamie slipped out of bed, placing a soft kiss to TJ's forehead, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. Finding his boxer shorts and old Harvard t-shirt scattered across the floor along with the rest of his uniform, he got changed as quietly as he could. Jamie quickly hung up his uniform and made his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Within ten minutes of Jamie leaving the bedroom he had already made a start on cooking up a breakfast for himself and his pregnant girlfriend.

The smell of bacon and egg started to filter through from the kitchen to the master bedroom of Jamie's apartment, causing TJ to stir from deep within her slumber. Opening her eyes slowly due to the summer sun shining brightly through the curtains, in the room, TJ started to wake. Seeing Jamie's side of the bed empty she clambered out of the king sized bed, in search of her lingerie and pyjamas, grey shorts and a baggy Cal Tech t-shirt, which barely covers her baby bump. Making herself decent by getting dressed back into her pyjamas, TJ ran into the bathroom as baby Reagan was using her bladder as a soccer ball. Freshening up in the bathroom after relieving her full bladder, she crept towards the kitchen, following the heavenly scent of breakfast.

Entering the kitchen TJ quietly walked across the room, creeping up on her boyfriend who was still unaware she was even awake, wrapping her arms around his waist, practically hugging him from behind, she placed a soft kiss to his exposed neck.

"Good morning, again," Teagan chuckled into her boyfriend's neck.

"Hey, good morning, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," Jamie replied as he dished up the bacon and egg onto the plates.

"As much as I love that idea, little Sophie here," she gestured to her abdomen. "She has been kicking me like I'm a soccer ball." TJ laughed not noticing her own slip up of the babies name she liked the most, as she rubbed her bump gently sitting down at the island.

"Sophie?" Jamie questioned with a loving smile, placing breakfast on the island table.

"Yeah, I think it will suit her, and we both like the name, plus we can't call her baby Reagan for ever," TJ explained her reasoning.

"I love the name, Tee," Jamie crouched down in front of TJ placing both his hands on the bump where his daughter lay. "Do you like that name sweetheart, that mommy and daddy have chosen?" he asked the bump, earning a swift kick in reply from his unborn daughter.

"I think that is a yes, Jamie," TJ stated as happy tears welled in her deep, dark brown eyes.

"Yeah I think it was, now we just have to choose Sophie's middle name," Jamie caressed his girlfriend's cheek before pressing his lips to hers in a loving, chaste kiss.

"Ok, how about after breakfast because I am starving," TJ laughed as she glanced down at her food.

"No problem, let's eat, I love you," Jamie proclaimed.

"I love you to, we both do," TJ admitted as she tucked into her breakfast.

Half an hour later the couple were both getting dressed after showers, ready for Jamie to go to church, TJ to go to see Landon at 'Underground Saviours', they were discussing middle names for their daughter as TJ pulled on her dark blue maternity skinny jeans, white maternity t-shirt and charcoal grey waistcoat over her white lingerie, leaving the waistcoat open due to the expanse of her stomach. Jamie on the other hand was wearing beige chinos, white long sleeved shirt, blue tie and blue suit jacket, and beige shoes, already fully dressed ready for church.

They had debated using Ellen which Jamie liked and Nava which TJ liked as well as Bryn a name from TJ's Welsh roots, as well as many others combining Sophie's Irish American, Welsh and Israeli genetics but the couple preferred Nava and Ellen.

"How about we combine the middle names or Sophie has two middle names?" Teagan suggested as she started pulling on her three inch heel black leather knee high boots, sitting on the bed as she did so.

"Ok, so which one do you prefer Sophie Ellen Nava Reagan or Sophie Nava Ellen Reagan?" Jamie asked as he ran his hands through his hair, styling it in the en suite bathroom mirror.

"Sophie Nava Ellen Reagan," they both stated in sync, causing both of them to chuckle.

"Do you like that sweetheart?" Jamie asked his unborn daughter, as his hands graced TJ's bump.

Ever since Jamie had found out that TJ was expecting, he took every opportunity he could to feel the growing bump, not wanting to miss out on anything, as it was their first child.

"Yes, she definitely does," TJ's mimicked her boyfriend's movements, placing her hands on her bump, before kissing Jamie soundly on the lips.

Grabbing her black trilby hat, TJ headed to the en suite looking in the mirror, she put the hat on at a downward angle covering part of her face.

They were set to go.

Next step, telling the rest of the Reagan's about Sophie.

**Hope you guys are loving this fic so far, more drama to come, a little but more loving for Erin and work problems. Read and review as always. Thanks MH96.**


	9. Practice For The Real Thing

**Chapter 9 – Practice For The Real Thing**

After church Jamie headed straight to his father's house, receiving a phone call from TJ saying that she was going to get dropped off by Landon and Casey. It was 13:30 PM when there was knocking at the front door, Erin went to get it as Jamie and Danny were busy playing with Jack, Sean and Nicky in the garden and Linda was preparing dinner. Opening the door it revealed Landon holding his three and a half year old daughter on his hip, and TJ who had taken her trilby hat off and was now fiddling with it in her hands.

Landon was wearing dark jeans hanging low on his hips, a white blue pin striped long sleeved shirt with brown boots, his shirt open with a few buttons undone revealing his muscular chest.

"Hey guys do you want to come in?" Erin invited the small group which had formed at the door.

"Thanks," TJ nodded leaving the new couple to talk with his daughter.

"Aunty Tee, wait for me," Casey called out as she wriggled wanted to be put down.

"Ok, sweetie be good for Aunty Tee," Landon drawled in his Texan accent which he was normally good at covering up.

"Ok, daddy," Casey smiled sweetly at her father and his girlfriend.

Landon put his daughter on the ground and she ran as fast as she could to her godmother hugging her tightly around the legs. TJ leant down and picked up the blond haired brown eyed little girl who was wearing blue jeans and a red short sleeved t-shirt, holding her on her hip, she made her way to the kitchen, leaving Erin with Landon alone to talk.

"Hey Linda do you need any help?" TJ asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey, no you're alright, almost done," Linda explained.

"Casey, you want to say hi?" TJ encouraged her goddaughter adjusting her slightly on her hip.

"Hi," Casey murmured quietly.

"Hey Casey sweetheart," Linda greeted the little girl with a welcoming smile. "Jamie, Jack, Sean, Nicky and Danny are in the garden." Linda informed Teagan.

"Thanks," with that TJ walked through the kitchen to the garden.

Stepping out into the warm outdoors of the garden onto the decking; a smile grew on TJ's face as she watched her boyfriend running around playing with his nephews and niece along with his older brother. Holding Casey on her hip she stood watching them quietly, Casey snuggled into her shoulder becoming shy all of a sudden.

Jamie looked up whilst taking a small break from playing around in the garden; he noticed his pregnant girlfriend stood on the decking watching them play with her three and a half year old goddaughter perched on her right hip. Running over to the decking to greet his girlfriend, Jamie could see that Casey was now eager to be put down.

"Hey guys," Jamie greeted TJ with a soft kiss, tickling Casey causing the little girl to giggle.

"Stop Unca Jamie," Casey squealed happily, accidently mispronouncing 'uncle'.

TJ handed the giggling three and a half year old to her boyfriend, who continued to tickle her within his arms, laughing along with the young girl. Watching on in admiration of her boyfriend and just how good he was with kids of all ages whilst playing with Casey, TJ softly rubbed her growing bump as a smile grew on her face as she pictured Jamie with Sophie as she grew up.

"Aunty Tee, help me," Casey squealed with laughter.

"Help you, what can I do, if I help you Uncle Jamie might get me instead," TJ called out.

"Save me quickly Aunty Tee," Casey continued to squeal.

"Ok I'm coming, I'm coming," TJ told her goddaughter.

TJ walked as fast as she could over to her boyfriend and goddaughter. Without saying a word she captured Jamie's lips with hers, Jamie immediately lowered Casey to the ground where she ran over to Jack, Sean and Nicky who were playing ball. Jamie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body pulling her as close to him as humanly possible, continuing the kiss.

"That's a dirty game you play Tee," Jamie grumbled feigning hurt.

"Well how else was I to save Casey it's not like I'm in any condition to tackle you," TJ winked at her boyfriend.

Jamie chuckled before pulling TJ close to him by her undone waistcoat, before placing his hands on TJ's growing bump, crouching down in front of her.

"Has she been good today?" Jamie asked as he leant closer to the bump placing a soft kiss to the t-shirt clad bump.

"Yeah she's been good, just hanging out using me as a personal punching bag," TJ continued to explain how the baby had been, how she was feeling and how 'Underground Saviours' went this morning.

"Hey Sophie, you have got to be good girl for mommy, so mommy doesn't get tired because you're kicking so much, are you going to be a future soccer star? Mommy and daddy will love you no matter what you want to be…" Jamie kept talking to the bump feeling Sophie's movements with a higher tone of voice than usual. TJ interrupted him by running her hands through his light brown hair.

"She likes it when you talk to her, I think she is going to be a daddy's girl," TJ stated as she continued to ruffle his hair, as he started to stand up.

"You think so?" Jamie asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah I think so," TJ pecked her boyfriend on the lips before he had a chance to reply. "Come on I want to fit in some play time with my goddaughter."

Meanwhile, Landon and Erin were talking in the hallway in front of the front door; anyone could see that they were falling for one another.

"Erin, I got a letter from Casey's biological mother asking for visitation rights this morning it was hand delivered to the office by her lawyer," Landon started to explain his dilemma.

"What are you going to do?" Erin asked knowing the situation revolving around Casey's mother, Cassie White.

Cassie White was Landon's wife up until three years previous, as she suffered her first psychotic break with paranoid schizophrenia and attempted to harm six month old Casey. She was immediately hospitalized and Landon divorced her soon after as he couldn't be there for her like a husband should, leaving him a single father. They had been high school sweethearts all the way through high school and college, Casey being their first and only child together. Cassie was a swimwear model alongside Landon in his early career as a model.

"I don't know I feel like the bad guy if I don't let her see Casey, but I also don't want to put Casey in harm's way and I don't want Cassie to feel that if I do say yes to her visitation rights to Casey that we are back together," Landon sighed, running his hands over his face. "I am going to see my lawyer, you know Mitchell Quinton, later on at four to hopefully draw up some kind of a plan with guidelines and what not."

"I know it must be hard but hopefully Mitchell can come up with a plan that helps you both but protects Casey like supervised visits, you know I'm here for you," Erin comforted her new boyfriend, caressing his cheek.

Landon took Erin by surprise leaning forward softly capturing her lips with his in a small but passion filled kiss. Wrapping her arms around Landon's neck Erin responded to his advances, deepening the kiss.

Nicky had joined her Aunt Linda in the kitchen making herself her drink when she saw her mom and Landon kissing in the hallway.

"Aunt Linda, come quick look." Nicky instructed her aunt in a harsh whisper.

"What is it?" Linda asked as she began preparing the dessert for after lunch.

"Mom is kissing Landon," Nicky exclaimed as she gestured towards her mom in the hallway.

"What!" Linda gasped as she rushed towards her niece to watch the scene. "Your mom looks smitten, are you ok with them dating?" Linda asked after getting over the initial shock of a make out session in the hallway.

"Yeah he makes mom happy, plus I like him he's cool and Casey is cute," Nicky explained, liking the idea of having a father like figure and siblings in her life.

"Well I'm glad for you mom," Linda smiled before going back to what she was doing, Nicky following her aunts lead.

Breaking the kiss, Landon rested his forehead against Erin's looking into her dark brown eyes. Erin's hands placed on either unshaven cheek.

"You are just so beautiful, I just couldn't resist," Landon drawled in his Texan accent, losing his ability to cover it up, after letting out a deep chuckle.

"You can do it again if you want," Erin exclaimed with a girly giggle she was definitely falling for Landon, she felt like she was in high school again.

Landon was about to capture Erin's again when a cough came from the front door which was now wide open, both Frank and Henry were stood on the porch watching the interaction between Erin and Landon. The new couple broke apart, Landon sliding his arm around his new girlfriend's waist.

"Dad, Grandpa, hi," Erin exclaimed, she was at a loss for words at being caught practically making out in the hallway completely in shock.

"Commissioner, sir," Landon greeted Erin's father and grandfather with a nod.

"Are we in high school again?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"Very funny grandpa," Erin joked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Erin, Landon," Frank greeted his daughter and her boyfriend, Erin with a kiss on the cheek, Landon with a firm handshake.

"Good to see you again sir, especially under better circumstances." Landon replied shaking Frank's hand, the last time he had seen Frank in person was when TJ was shot three months ago.

"Frank please, and yes it is nice to see you to under better circumstances." Frank insisted.

"Of course Frank," Landon agreed.

Frank and Henry stepped into the house and Henry greeted both Erin and Landon her boyfriend.

"Are you staying for dinner Landon?" Frank asked as the group headed to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, no sorry maybe some other time I got some business stuff to sort out, I really should find Casey it is way too quiet out there, hey Linda," Landon started to ramble but started to calm down when Erin slid her delicate hand in his.

"Hey Landon, Casey is outside with TJ and Jamie." Linda told them all as she pointed out of the window.

Looking out of the window, they could see that Danny was playing rough and tumble with Jack and Sean and that Jamie and TJ were playing with Casey, mostly tickle or hide and seek, TJ cradling her bump.

"Looks like she is having fun, and Jamie and Casey are getting good practice for the real thing," Erin commented with a smile.

"Yeah they are, TJ has always been good with kids, and Casey is going to hate me but we have to go," Landon winced internally at the thought of a screaming three and a half year old in front of his girlfriend's family.

"TJ is great with Casey, Jack, Sean and Nicky I know she is going to be a great mother, and no she's not, she will be fine," Erin glanced up at her boyfriend.

Linda, Henry and Frank hung back and watched the couple interact, they all knew Landon was a great guy for Erin and Nicky and a keeper in their books.

"Right I'm going to go out there and get Casey then meet Mitchell," Landon exclaimed giving a embarrassed Erin a quick peck on the lips in front of half her family, including her father, she did indeed feel like she was in high school again, the kiss leaving her speechless.

Stepping out on to the decking from the kitchen back door, Landon could see his young blond haired daughter running around away from Jamie, hiding behind TJ's legs.

"You can't get me Uncle Jamie, you can't find me," Casey screeched from behind TJ at the top of her little lungs.

"Oh really, am I hot or cold?" Jamie asked with a smile as he playfully looked around the garden, knowing fully well where she is.

Jamie was standing behind the tree about ten metres away from where TJ and Casey were standing.

"Cold really, really cold," Casey shouted in reply as she pretended to shiver.

"Casey darlin' it's time to go," Landon called out interrupting the game.

"Ok daddy, I win Uncle Jamie, look didn't I Aunty Tee?" Casey exclaimed happily that she had won.

"Yeah you did sweetheart," TJ crouched down with ease in her high heeled boots and high fived her goddaughter, standing up slightly TJ felt a sharp pain in her right leg and tried hard to not wince externally.

"See Uncle Jamie I win," Casey cheered running towards him full pelt.

Casey ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, running right into Jamie's legs knocking him to the ground. She may be small but Casey is strong, very strong. Falling to the ground Jamie quickly recovered from the shock as Casey hugged him and showered him with kisses.

"Sorry, Uncle Jamie I didn't mean to," Casey apologized sweetly as she hugged her 'Uncle' Jamie as he lay on the floor after being knocked down.

"I know you didn't sweetheart but now I've got you," Jamie pulled her close in his arms as he got up.

"No," Casey giggled almost uncontrollably.

Standing up Jamie started tickling and swinging Casey around, both of them laughing. After playing for a little while longer, Casey snuggled into Jamie's chest gripping on to his shirt with her small fists; it was time for a nap. TJ walked over to the decking were Landon stood, limping slightly.

"Hey, you hurt?" Landon asked as he helped her up the step of the decking, TJ leaning against his shoulder.

"Hmmm, I think I've worked my leg too much this afternoon and earlier at the workshop, it's playing up a bit," TJ explained, her leg injury might have healed but the soft tissue damage was still a work in progress on getting better.

"Yeah, well Jamie is bringing Casey over so you can lean on him, because I am going to see Mitchell about the whole Casey's mom thing," Landon stated, ever since the divorce from his first wife he has never been able to say her name more than a handful of times.

"Ok and say hi to Mitchell for me, I'm sure everything will be fine," TJ murmured wincing slightly as she attempted to put weight on it.

"I will do if you get that leg of yours checked out," Landon winked at his best friend.

"You're lucky I love you mate, because I would so get you if I could you know I hate going to the doctor's unless it is for baby Reagan," TJ joked.

"Honey what happened?" Jamie asked as he reached the decking a tired out Casey in his arms.

"Nothing, just my leg aching," TJ replied with a smile, earning herself a glare from her best friend.

Jamie looked his girlfriend up and down, he knew she was lying but decided to let it slide.

"Ok, Landon I have a delivery for you," Jamie exclaimed as he passed Casey to Landon.

"Love you Uncle Jamie," Casey murmured sleepily.

"Love you to sweetheart," Jamie smiled at the girls half asleep form in her father's strong arms.

"Thanks Jamie," Landon thanked Jamie quietly afraid to wake Casey up.

"No problem." Jamie wrapped his arms around TJ letting her lean on him to support her leg, the three inch heels not helping much.

The group walked and well hobbled back into Frank's house via the kitchen, Danny still outside with his boys.

"Hey TJ you've left your guitars, drumsticks and sound tracks and sessions with the kids today in my car, do you want me to bring them in once I've put Casey in the car?" Landon asked referring to TJ's Fender Standard Precision Bass Guitar Sunburst, Fender Eric Johnson Stratocaster Sunburst Electric, Fender Sonoran Bucket Flame Maple Electro Acoustic and Pro Mark Shira Kashi Oak 5A Nylon Tip Drumsticks, that TJ had left at 'Underground Saviours' the week previous.

"Yeah thanks we can drop them back to my house on the way to Jamie's." TJ stated a solution as she looked up to her boyfriend.

Entering the kitchen everybody turned to look at the group especially TJ and Jamie.

"Is Casey asleep?" Erin asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.

TJ smirked at Linda and Nicky their matchmaking had worked.

"Yeah, TJ and Jamie have tired her out, plus she was tired from this morning playing with TJ and the other kids at 'Underground Saviours' during the music room and music therapy sessions, with missy over there showing me up again." Landon replied playfully glaring at TJ.

"I did no such thing, I merely pointed out that you were wrong," TJ replied innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah in front of everyone and then TJ out sang and danced me at the morning jam, and she's pregnant." Landon continued.

"You're just a sore loser," TJ stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Will you to quit it, you act like teenagers," Erin exclaimed capturing their attention.

"And you weren't when you to were making out in the hallway mom," Nicky added with a smirk to her Aunt Linda.

"That was different," Erin stuttered blushing due to the comment and that Nicky had seen them.

Glancing up at the clock Landon noticed that it was 14:30 PM he would have to go soon so the Reagan family could eat their dinner.

"Darlin' you shouldn't be embarrassed she is gonna see a lot more of that cause I plan on sticking around," Landon adjusted Casey in his arms and kissed Erin softly on the cheek. "But I have got to go meet Mitchell after taking the guitars and drumsticks out of my car."

"Ok, I will walk you out," Erin stated with a smile.

"Yeah Landon I will come with to get Tee's instruments with you," Jamie added as he helped TJ sit down at the kitchen table.

Landon said his goodbyes to the Reagan family, and headed out to his Land Rover Discovery HSE LUX parked on the curb outside Frank's house, with Jamie and Erin in tow.

The rest of the Reagan's were left in the kitchen preparing for dinner apart from Danny who was still outside with his sons he had been put on a tough case involving the murder of a Johnny Doe unknown identity baby boy aged four months old, smothered to death and left in an alley.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked TJ as he noticed her wince one rubbing her leg right where she was shot the other placed on her bump.

"Yeah I'm ok I think I have just worked too hard on my leg today," TJ replied trying not to worry anyone.

"Just as long as you are ok," Frank queried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," TJ smiled.

Linda called that dinner was ready just as Erin, Jamie and Landon brought TJ's guitars, sound tracks and drumsticks into the house putting into the living room. Henry went outside to call his eldest grandson and both of his great grandsons in for Sunday dinner from playing outside.

Within in minutes the family were sat at the table tucking into their delicious meal cooked and prepared by Linda, after saying their prayers.

"I heard that you were involved in a shooting yesterday TJ," Frank started talking breaking the silence which had succumbed the table.

"Hmmm, yeah I was, which reminds me Detective Reagan you owe me my off duty weapon back." TJ tried to make the light of the situation. "Andre Delgado is doing well I spoke with him on the phone this morning he still feels sore but doctor says he is improving."

"Hey girl I gave your weapon to your boss you will get it back tomorrow," Danny chuckled.

"That's great that Andre is doing well, has he decided whether or not he is going to go to 'Underground Saviours' yet?" Linda asked genuinely interested in the teenage lad.

"He said that he will stop by when he is released from hospital to see if he would like it, which is a step in the right direction." TJ replied with a smile.

"How is the baby, I know you were worried," Erin asked feeling slightly horrible that she didn't ask beforehand.

Jamie and TJ shared a look and smiled widely, Jamie slipping his hand into hers.

"She is doing absolutely fine," TJ explained a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's great, wait did you say she, you said you to made a deal that you would call it a he and Jamie would call it a she," Erin rambled.

"Looks like we are going to have a baby girl," Jamie exclaimed happy tears lining his eyes.

"Congratulations both of you," Frank was first to congratulate the couple.

"Another Reagan woman," Henry breathed out. "God save us all," Henry joked. "Congratulations, you'll have your work cut out."

"I won't be the only granddaughter," Nicky said excitedly.

"Oh congratulations you to," Erin gushed pulling her baby brother into a sideward hug.

"Congratulations, I knew something was up last night, you were both smiling," Linda recalled.

"Congrats little bro, I hope you realise your daughter will never date with a family of cops," Danny chuckled earning a glare from his niece Nicky.

"Thanks all of you," Jamie thanked his family still holding TJ's hand.

That was a load off their chest.

**Hope you like this chapter I know it has been a bit of a wait, please read and review tell me what you think. I know there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but i hope you like the Landon/Erin interaction. Many thanks MH96 J . **


End file.
